Choices We Make
by stringsonthisguitar
Summary: Quinn Fabray was the HBIC until one day she took things too far. A mysterious woman appears in front of her and presents her with an ultimatum – "change who you are for the better or become as hideous on the outside as you are on the inside". Which path will Quinn ultimately choose and will a certain brunette be there to save her? Is there a chance they can save one another? *AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N****: Hey guys! This is another wacky idea that popped into my head one evening so I decided to go with it. Please let me know what you think (good or bad) and whether or not I should continue this. As always reviews are much appreciated if you have the time. **

**A/N 2****: All mistakes are mine. I try to catch them but I am human after all. :) **

**Disclaimer****: Everything belongs to its rightful owners. I am just borrowing the characters for fun. Written strictly for entertainment purposes only and I will gain absolutely nothing from any of this! **

* * *

**The Choices We Make**

_The consequences of today are determined by the actions of the past. To change your future, alter your_ _decisions today. – Anonymous_

Rachel had always been different and those differences always seemed to impact her life greatly, and not in a good way. She was blind, had two fathers, and a personality that, at times, was abrasive. It was extremely hard to make friends, and she had none, just acquaintances. Years of bullying and harassment had caused her once optimistic and bubbly personality to wither away and disappear completely. Trust was extremely hard for her to give, yet despite her treatment, her compassion and sympathy for others never faltered. Why should she feel anything other than hate and disdain for those who made her life hell? The answer to that is somewhat simple – she is Rachel Berry.

She remembers the very day she walked into William McKinley High and heard the whispers and occasional cheer. Her enemy and tormenter, Quinn Fabray, had been killed in a car crash overnight. Quinn was the head cheerleader and HBIC at WMHS. Everyone loathed and feared the blonde. She was beautiful, wealthy, intelligent, but arrogant, superficial, and callous. Needless to say, Rachel should have been relieved that her greatest tormentor was no longer here to bring her pain and suffering. However, she did not see it that way. Quinn was still a person, and someone would take her place – they always did.

She moved through the narrow halls with her walking cane in hand. It always seemed to be a challenge to navigate through the school. People constantly pushed and ran into her, causing her to stumble on several occasions. Quinn would always go out of her way to knock into the tiny brunette. On several instances, the contact would be so abrupt, that Rachel's books would fall out of her hand and her papers would be kicked throughout the hallway. Those times would always result in laughter from fellow school mates.

Rachel finally approached her locker to retrieve her Braille books. Her mind began to wonder as she remembered the last interaction she had with the blonde. It had been only yesterday, but little did Rachel know that her life was about to change, and this time, it would be for the better.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing Treasure Trail?" Quinn spoke evenly, eyes never once leaving the open magazine she was reading as the clank of a lunch tray grabbed her attention. It was lunch time at WMHS and Quinn opted for bottled water instead of something with substance. The Unholy Trinity normal sat at a table to themselves, but today they decided to set elsewhere. The group always enjoyed watching those beneath them scrabbled to find an available table, since their table was now occupied by the three cheerleaders. Rachel normally sat at the same table that Quinn was currently seated at.

Unbeknown to Rachel, she didn't realize her usual table was taken by the one person she feared. Her body immediately went rigid at the calm menacing voice.

"My apologies, Quinn. I didn't realize you were sitting there." Rachel rushed out while hastily grabbing her tray to leave.

"Whatever," She spat the words with venom and pure malice. "Just stay out of my way, Man Hands." Rachel froze on the spot. She didn't know what possessed her to finally stand up to the overbearing blonde this day. Little did she know that her actions in the next few seconds would change everything.

"What have I done to you Quinn?! What have I done that has made you treat me in such a way?!" Santana had already left her spot in line and rushed over to the pair. She knew things were getting ready to escalate out of control and she needed to try and rein Quinn in before she said something she probably _wouldn't_ regret. But it was worth a shot anyway.

"Come on, Quinn. Let it go…it's just Berry." Santana urged, trying her best to dissolve the situation before it intensified any further, but as luck would have today, she was unsuccessful.

"What did you say to me?" Rachel faltered under Quinn's heavy glare. She might not have been able to see it, but she sure felt it. "Why are you even still here, Berry? You're an undesirable, no one wants you. So, why don't you make it easy on yourself and everyone else and just disappear."

"That's it!" Santana yelled from beside Quinn. Rachel may not have been her favorite person in the world, but no one deserved to be spoken to in manner. She grabbed Quinn's arm and forced her out of the cafeteria and into a nearby bathroom. As soon as the door shut, Santana spoke. "What the hell is wrong with you, Quinn? You have _never_ gone that far before! For once, I think Berry's right. What has she ever done to you or anyone else for that matter? You need help, Q."

"SCREW YOU, SANTANA!" Quinn screamed as Santana approached the door, ready to leave. They had always been friends, even through the ups and downs; they always stayed together in the end. Maybe that's why they held the name "The Unholy Trinity". It was Quinn, Santana, and Brittany. Over the last couple of years, Santana and Brittany noticed a change in Quinn. She had become more malicious and vicious in her attacks. Santana was all for bullying. She reasoned that it's "just how things work". It was what separated the popular from the losers.

"Whatever, Quinn. Find another place to sit from now on…somewhere far away from me." And with that, Santana exited the bathroom and made her way back to the cafeteria. Without bringing much attention to herself, she allowed her eyes to gaze over the cafeteria hoping, but not expecting to see Rachel. Rachel was nowhere in sight, she was probably either in a bathroom or in the auditorium, her safe place. Santana decided to let go as she sat next to Brittany and continued her lunch like nothing had happened.

* * *

Quinn was left fuming in the bathroom. Santana had just made a fool of her in front of the entire cafeteria. She decided to spend what was left of the lunch break touching up her hair and makeup. Quinn didn't even glace up when the door to the bathroom was opened and closed. She kept her eyes trained on her reflection in the mirror.

"This bathroom's occupied. So leave." She spoke with an eerie calmness, never once looking up to the intruder. A few moments passed and she still had not heard the door open or close so she decided to lift her gaze from the mirror. She locked eyes with an unfamiliar girl. Quinn knew the faces of everyone at the school and she had never seen this girl before. She was wearing black clothes and her hair was a mixture of black and white, haphazardly pinned up. She was fairly attractive save the various facial piercings, tattoos, and a few scars here and there. Quinn stared her down, but the girl seemed unfazed. "I thought I told you to leave." Quinn spat but was taken aback with an unusual response. A deep chuckle was heard across the bathroom were the unknown girl stood.

"I know all about you, Quinn Fabray. William McKinley Highs Head Bitch In Charge. That's quite a title to hold. Quite prestigious, I imagine. The Fabray's have always given us trouble – your family's holier-than-thou attitude, your greed, callousness, and your overall lack of compassion for _any_ living soul. Attractiveness has always been an important part of the Fabrays…I should probably rephrase that – _the_ most important thing. But your attractiveness on the outside is tainted by your hideousness on the inside. Your treatment to not only Rachel, but those who you feel are beneath you has led me here today. I am giving you an ultimatum, Quinn Fabray – change who you are for the better or become as hideous on the outside as you are on the inside." She spoke with a smirk. It was almost as if the girl was enjoying the situation.

"Okay, you are creeping me out. So, I'm going to leave." Quinn motioned to leave but the unknown girl stepped in front of her.

"This is effective immediately. I will be watching you, and you better hope things are different from now on." She spoke as her eyes never faltered against hazel. This was unknown territory for Quinn. People cowered to her.

"Fuck you! You know NOTHING about me or my family. On top of that you are _threatening_ me? You are no different than those urchins who walk the halls with me. You better hope I don't see you again." Quinn spat with false confidence.

"Oh, I have a feeling we will meet again, don't you worry. Although I will say it will be under _much_ different circumstances." Quinn stared at the crazy girl for another moment before she side-stepped her and went for the door. The same chilling voice caught her focus right as she was reaching for the door. "Oh, by the way, you might want to pay extra attention driving home this afternoon, Miss Fabray."

Quinn had to admit, the encounter in the bathroom had shaken her up a bit. But she wasn't going to let it show. She still had three more classes to get through before she could head home and get out of this hell hole. Glee was her last class, a class in which she would skip today. Santana, Brittany, as well as Rachel and other undesirables were in that class with her. Quinn has had enough excitement for one day.

She headed out to her car right after class. She took a moment to compose herself before turning the key. Her car hummed to life, and she began her drive home. On her way home, the last thing she saw before her life changed forever was a red truck blaring it's horn and then darkness.

* * *

"She has suffered severe damage, many of which could never be repaired, even if she did regain consciousness." The doctor stated solemnly to both occupants of the hospital room. His patient was an eighteen year old woman who had been in a severe car crash. A truck carrying volatile fluids t-boned her at an intersection on her way home from school. The fluids ignited, engulfing both vehicles in flames. Luckily for her, a group of by-standers rushed to her aid and removed her body from the burning vehicle. She was rushed to Lima Medical in severe condition.

"Would there be a lot of scaring?" Russell Fabray asked as he looked upon his daughter's mangled body.

"Oh yes, most definitely. She has suffered third degree burns on fifty percent of her body, Mr. Fabray. Our concern should not be on appearance, but rather her life. There is a good chance her body won't recover from this. For all intensive purposes, your daughter is brain dead, Mr. and Mrs. Fabray. She has been placed on life support, pending test results and of course, your decision. The results should be in later this evening. Once they are reviewed, we can talk about our options then." The doctor concluded. He offered his condolences to both parents before he left the room.

Later that evening, a decision had been made by both parties. Quinn's test results stated that there was a good possibility she could regain consciousness, but to what extent was still unknown. Despite this evidence, both Judy and Russell Fabray decided to take Quinn off life-support. That was the last day of Quinn Fabray's life as she knew it.

* * *

Quinn awoke with a start as her eyes tried to focus on her surroundings. She was laying on a steel surgical table with a thin blanket covering her and bandages still covering her wounds. Her mind was currently blank with any memories of previous events that lead her to this place, and at this point, her body had not yet registered the pain that was surely to come. She craned her head to the right, and fear immediately set in. Off hidden in a corner, was the same girl who had confronted her in a bathroom of William McKinley High. Upon seeing her, memories began to flood Quinn's mind in droves. She was a witch who had condemned her to this fate.

"YOU! What have you done to me?!" Quinn screamed as she tried to regain her bearings. Her body ached and her arms and skin were covered in thick white bandages. Every time she moved, pain would course through her whole body. Warm tears were now flowing freely over her damaged face as she glanced fearfully up at the witch.

"Oh, I have not done anything to you Miss Fabray. I told you to pay extra attention while driving home, did I not?" The young witch spoke and a slight smirk crept across her face. She was slowly approaching Quinn's bedside.

"What do you want from me? Haven't you seen me suffer enough! " Quinn spoke through gritted teeth, the pain was now evident and at its worst.

"What?! This?!" The witch questioned with a humorous laugh as her hands motioned over Quinn's mangled body. "This can be healed easily with the right magic, and anyway, what would be the purpose in this lesson if I were the only one to see you suffer? I am going to rid you of physical pain, but you will be left with all the scars, plus more." She paused for but for a moment before continuing on. "Oh, before I forget…all this can be undone, _if_ you find someone who can love you for what's in here." She stated as her finger pointed directly at Quinn's chest. "There's no time limit, but you will stay like this until then."

"What about my family?" Quinn asked as tears streamed down her face. Surely they would not allow something like this to happen. Better yet, she prayed this was all a horrific dream and she would soon wake up in her own bed; however, as the seconds ticked on, she knew neither option was realistic.

"What about them?" she huffed incredulously. "Your father had you taken off life-support despite evidence that you would recover. One of the first things he asked the doctor was if there would there be any scarring and to what degree. For all practical purposes, you are dead, Quinn Fabray. This is an opportunity that many people would do anything to have – it's a second chance. I just hope you have learned from your past mistakes…if not, you will."

With her last statement, she withdrew both hands and held them over Quinn's head and abdomen. Quinn went to scream but was abruptly stopped when a sharp pain was felt within her chest. It was enough to steal the breath from her and leave her gasping for air that never came. Slowly but surely, all of Quinn's previous wounds were healed and replaced with thick heavy scars. Body ink was also scattered methodical over her skin, giving the illusion of veins and even outlining some of the more pronounced scars. After what seemed like an eternity, the witch withdrew her hands and allowed Quinn to recover. During that time, she retrieved an elongated mirror so the young blonde could see what she had now become.

The witch looked at her expectedly as she motioned to the mirror. Quinn was reluctant to move from the bed, but when she felt no pain, she rose and walked towards the mirror. Once in front, and her body now in perfect view, she began to shake violently and air could not come fast enough to her lungs. Before she knew it, her world turned white as she collapsed on to the cold, hard floor.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review if you have the time. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright…this is for those of you who wanted this story to continue. Several of you have made reference to the movie ****Beastly****. I have never seen the movie but I have seen the trailer, so any similarities, besides what is found on the trailer, is purely by coincidence. I thought it was an interesting concept and I just drew from that. A big thanks to those who have read and reviewed this young story. As always, please review if you have the time… general comments, ideas, criticisms - they are always appreciated. **

**A/N 2****: All mistakes are mine. I try to catch them but I am human after all. My autocorrect seems to have a life of its own sometimes. :) **

**Disclaimer****: Everything belongs to its rightful owners. I am just borrowing the characters for fun. Written strictly for entertainment purposes only and I will gain absolutely nothing from any of this! **

* * *

The last imagine Quinn remembered before her world turned dark, was a gross and twisted image or shadow of herself. If she had not known who the figure was staring back at her, she would have never guessed its identity. Her head was shaved most likely due to the deep scars and extensive burns that she had received. Various tattoos covered her body, outlining scars, and branching out to appear vein-like. Her left eye was discolored; a pale blue replaced a rather vibrant hazel. Although bandages covered her chest, she could still see a deep and jagged scar running down her breastbone; the same scar appeared on her back, running the length of her spin. Several traces of tattoos' were also peaking beneath the fabric and Quinn could only fathom what lay beneath. Her flawless face was now a canvas of grotesque shapes and ink. She was a monster – a freak.

When she finally woke, her mind was on overload. She staggered up and took off to a nearby hallway. She was still bandaged and her hospital gown was beginning to slip open. She rounded the corners of several vacant hallways before she finally came up on a main lobby. She glanced around wildly before spotting her parents at a nearby post. Her eyes burned with tears as she ran up to them. Her mind was not processing anything at the moment, only fear and familiarity. She ran up to her father and wrapped her arms around him, whispering and sobbing incoherently.

A sudden jolt was felt upon her body as she was shoved violently away. She kept screaming her parents name as they both looked on in horror and disgust. What was this _thing_ that keep repeatedly calling them mother and father? It was disgusting and humiliating; they had just lost their daughter. Russell's face turned red in rage as he lashed out at the unsuspecting person.

"What the hell is wrong with you…you _FREAK_! Get away from us! Someone call security!" Her father yelled as reality suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks. She threw her head side-to-side looking in all directions for approaching staff or security guards. Two men in uniform were running towards her in the distance and at that moment, she bolted up and headed for the door. She bumped into several bystanders, a couple times almost resulted in a stumble and fall.

When Quinn finally broke through the doors of the hospital, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her – through a maze of abandoned alleyways until she came up on a tree line that led out of the small town and into farmlands. Once the tree line had been breached, Quinn stopped at a large tree and collapsed against it. She was shaking violently and crying. What was she going to do? Everything had been taken away from her – she had nothing and no one. These questions and so many more raced through her mind at the moment.

After a few minutes, her body finally began to calm down. Quinn took this sobering opportunity to truly look at her new self. She glanced down at her hospital gown which had now fallen open revealing areas of skin not covered by white wrappings. On those few areas, her fingers hesitatively traced the various scars and ink. The scars were rough yet smooth to the touch. She studied her skin for a while longer before surveying her surroundings. She let out a sudden gasp as an all too familiar face caught her gaze.

No words were exchanged between the two women as the witch tossed some cloths in Quinn's lap. They were most certain nothing extravagant or special. Plain jeans, white shirt, black zip-up sweatshirt, and a pair of old converse. Quinn slowly started to pull on the various garments as the witch's gaze never left her.

"You are making my job _extremely_ difficult. Don't do that again." She spoke forcefully as she clinched her teeth. "What were you even thinking, running around the hospital like a fucking manic, and of everything you could have done – you chose to approach your parents; begging and crying like they would have even recognized you? Pathetic." The witch spat. If Quinn wasn't already fearful of the witch, that fear had now increased two fold.

"I'm sorry." Quinn whispered brokenly.

"You can take those bandages off whenever you wish. You are completely healed now and I would keep my head shaved. Those scars run too deep for hair growth." Quinn could only nod in response. They sat in silence for a long while. Quinn questioned why the witch was even still there. She didn't even know her name. She decided to chance it.

"What's your name?"

"What's it any concern of yours?" She countered and Quinn immediately averted her gaze. Everything had already changed so much, and it hasn't even been twelve hours yet. Quinn felt weak, powerless, and alone. The witch was somewhat taken aback by Quinn's dejected demeanor. "Kamila, my name is Kamila."

"Where will I go…or live for that matter now?"

"You will have to figure that out on your own. I should think, maybe, one of your close friends might take you in if you proved your identity." Quinn held her head down in shame. In truth, she really had no one. She now realized how truly alone she not only is now, but how alone she had been. "You don't have anyone do you. What a pity. I would have thought someone of your status would have more friends than she could count. I guess you might have had trouble convincing them that a witch had done this to you though." Quinn couldn't help but huff at this response. "I would probably use a different name. You can keep Quinn, but your last name needs to be changed; another Quinn Fabray in this town would be too much of a coincidence." She paused for a moment waiting for Quinn to respond. When it never came, she continued. "Fine…I'll leave you to think it over. You will have to return to school, sooner rather than later…a month at the most. November 1st is the deadline. When you are ready, come and find me."

"Wait…where am I supposed to find you?" Quinn asked but her question was never answered. Kamila had disappeared and panic immediately began to set in again. She had no money, no friends, no home, and at the moment, no identity.

* * *

It had been almost been a month since Quinn's life had changed dramatically. She had taken refuge at a youth homeless shelter right in the city. It wasn't much, but at least she had a bed and roof over her head. The other residents left her alone too which was always a plus. She had returned home a few weeks ago in hopes of reclaiming some of her things. Think God her parents never did change the location of the spare key. She packed up some clothes, shoes, books, other odds and ends, and she even raided her father's safe. She took what was left of her college fund – which was about eight thousand dollars. It was more than enough to start a new life on. Once she received her new identity, she could deposit the money at little bit at a time. It gave Quinn comfort to know that she now had some possessions and money of her own. However, that comfort would soon be outlived when reality came crashing down upon her for the umpteenth time.

Quinn found herself at a new low over the course of the month. Within the first week, Quinn snicked into the local library hoping to reconnect by means of social media. What she found was not unexpected but that didn't mean is hurt any less. Her former friend's Facebook pages were flooded with messages like "I'm so glad Quinn is gone" and "Amen".

"They hated me." She mumbled to herself as tears threatened to fall. She truly had been a monster. Deep down she knew she deserved this fate but that did not make it easier. Walking down the street even proved to be a challenge. She made eye contact with no one; she did want to see their disgusted looks. On occasion, children would stop and question their parents about her appearance. On her finally day before November, Kamila appeared on the street bench next to her. It was a crisp cool Halloween night. She had expected some type of mischief to occur this night, but it had gone by relatively uneventful. For the first time in a month, she had actually had people and children approach her. But bear in mind, it was to tell her how amazing her costume and makeup were done. Some even asked where she had it done. Their smiles soon turned to horror when they realized it was not makeup but her real self. She had ignored them all.

Quinn knew why she was there but she remained quite until she spotted Kamila's expectant look.

"How about Parker – Quinn Parker?" She rasped out. She had not spoken to anyone for over a month her vocal chords were sorely out of practice.

'Alright…that settles that. You will be enrolled as a senior at William McKinley High as Quinn Parker. Tomorrow will be your first day so I suggest you prepare for it wisely – it will be a _very_ interesting day. Oh…here." She tossed a brown bag in Quinn's direction. "This has most everything you need in it." When Quinn opened the bag, she saw numerous forms of identification and legal papers and they were all printed with her new identity.

"How did you-?" She questioned but once again it went unanswered as she disappeared.

Quinn remained at the small bench until long after dark. If she had to make a guess, it was probably close to midnight. The sounds of the nearby river soothed her and she hated to move from her spot. She went to move when an unexpected sound crossed her ears. It was coming from the direction of the bridge and sounded like a mix of footsteps and broken sobs. Despite her first instincts to run away, she decided to investigate the situation. As she approached the bridge, she saw a petite figure resting up against the railing of the bridge. Many questions crossed Quinn's mind as she looked upon the girl from a short distance. After a few seconds, she decided to chance it and step closer to her. She could now make out a face, and her heart immediately stopped. It stopped not only because the young woman was none other than Rachel Berry, but also because she had started to moved her leg up and over the railing.

_"Rachel?!"_ Quinn yelled trying to stop the young brunette from any further movements. She immediately cursed herself for scaring her because she faltered slightly on one foot. The last thing Quinn wanted was for her to fall into the freezing waters below. The fall was the least of her concerns at the moment. Water at that temperature would send someone into hypothermia in a matter of minutes.

"Who's there?" Rachel called out, turning her head in different directions trying to pick up any sounds or movement.

"Whoa, whoa, just take it easy…hold on." She spoke as she cautiously approached Rachel.

"Please just leave me alone, whoever you are." She made no effort to move from her location.

I can't…I can't let you do this Rachel." She spoke quietly as she slowly reached out and took hold of a small cold hand. Rachel did not protest the contact.

"Oh…and why not. Why do you even care?" She began to cry again as Quinn helped her back over the bridge railing. Quinn did not understand why, but her heart was breaking for the young woman. She was obviously struggling with something and Quinn couldn't help but put blame on herself. Years of bullying would eventually send anyone over the edge, and Quinn had given Rachel her fair share of it.

"Because you are such a good person, Rachel. You show kindness to those who don't even deserve to be the dirt on your shoes. I have always envied that about you." Quinn spoke in pure honesty.

"How do you even know me?"

"I go to school with you. I've seen the way people treat you and how you don't seem to hold resentment towards them. That's something I could never do."

"You're just like everyone else. I'm worst than invisible…sometimes I wish I was. Do you know what it feels like to be blindsided everyday but to make things worse, I _am_ blind." She was crying once again and Quinn did not know how to comfort her. Comfort was something she was not familiar with. Her parents had always been distant. Affection and consoling were never part of the Fabray household. Those emotions were vehemently replaced with abuse and callousness. Instead she gripped Rachel's hand lightly and guided her to the nearby bench. Quinn sat right next to her, but was sure to give her ample space.

"There are good people out there, Rachel."

"And let me guess…you are one of them?" She stated bitterly.

"Well…you would have to be the judge of that." Quinn replied quietly.

There was a slight pause before she continued. It was getting extremely late and she knew Rachel needed to get home. "Look…I know you don't know me, but I would be more than happy to walk with you back to your home. You don't need to walk alone at this time of night." Rachel appeared to hesitate for a moment before she finally nodded in response. The fact that Rachel was so willing to trust a stranger was bothersome to Quinn. Rachel was too eager to give trust, but Quinn was thankful she was the one who had happened upon the troubled brunette. A part of her was also elated that she had found someone who, at the moment, did not past judgment based on her appearance. The first few minutes were spent in silence before Rachel spoke.

"Thank you."

"For what? I just did what anyone would have done."

"You're wrong, believe me."

They walked the remaining way in silence. After about ten minutes, they finally arrived at Rachel's home. Quinn really did not want to face her father's that night, so she opted to see Rachel in from the safety of the driveway.

"Thank you, again." Rachel stated as she turned to head up the short driveway.

"It's no problem Rachel. I'll see you at school." Quinn spoke quietly as she started to walk away. Rachel was already at her front door before she realized something extremely important. She did not know the person's name that had helped her. Without thinking, she turned around and yelled out to the direction of the street.

"Wait...what's your name?" Rachel waited for a few seconds and no reply was made. Disappointment showed on her face as she entered the house. She didn't even know the name of the person who actually showed genuine care for her. At least she knew they went to McKinley; however, little did Rachel know that Quinn did hear her, but just chose not to answer.

* * *

It was the first official day of school for a young woman named Quinn Parker. She took a deep breath before opening the front door of WMHS – her once glorious stomping grounds. Her hood remained up; effectively covering most of her damaged face. She made a b-line for the front office to receive her class schedule and officially become enrolled. The secretary looked at her questioningly.

"You'll need to remove the hood dear; it's out of school policy." Quinn hesitated for a few seconds before raising her hands to lower her hood. As soon as her face came into clear view, the once bustling office had turned silent. Quinn did not want to face the stares and looks of others around her, but when she chanced a glance that is exactly what she saw. She faltered under their intense stares. Quinn wanted nothing more in that moment, than to crawl under a rock and die. After a few agonizing minutes, the secretary finally spoke up.

"Here is your class schedule, dear. We are half-way through first period so you can go ahead and make your way there. Do you need anyone to help you find your classes?

"No, Ma'am."

"Alright then, have a good Miss Parker."

Quinn left the office and glanced at her new schedule. It looked eerily similar to her previous classes. 1st period was AP Calculus, 2nd period Honors English, 3rd AP Spanish IV, 4th Honors Physics, 5th Study Hall, and 6th glee. Wait a minute…_glee_? How did they even now she could sing, and could she even still sing for that matter? Someone must really be angry with her. Quinn decided to let things fall as they may as she approached her first class. She stared at the door as panic began to set in. If she had thought the office experience was horrible, what about walking into a class of her fellow peers. After calming her nerves, she knocked lightly on the door.

"May I help you?" She handed him her new student schedule. "Ah, a new student, come on in."

"Everyone this is Quinn Parker, a new student to William McKinley High, please make her feel welcomed." She glanced across the room at all too familiar faces. Puck, Sam, Santana and even Rachel. Quinn felt her chest constrict with anxiety as all eyes looked upon her. "I believe there is a desk open next to Miss Berry, Rachel please raise your hand so Miss Parker can find you. If you will please have a seat Quinn, we can finish up."

"Yes, Sir." Quinn spoke up as she quietly made her way over to an enthusiast brunette. She was wearing her typical Rachel Berry mega-watt smile that was contagious to say the least. She sat down quietly only to be greeted by the small girl.

"Hello Quinn, my name is Rachel Berry." She spoke quietly as she extended her hand in the direction in which Quinn was setting. Quinn smiled at the gesture and took her hand in her own and gently squeezed it before shaking it gently.

"H-hi Rachel." Quinn stuttered in response. They both averted their attention back towards the front of the classroom. The teacher was lecturing on something vaguely familiar to Quinn, but she doesn't pay attention. After fifteen minutes, the dismissal bell rang and everyone eagerly jumped from their seats and headed for the door. Quinn was busy gathering her notebooks when a familiar voice caught her attention.

"What classes do you have next, Quinn? I would be happy to walk with you to class if you like." Quinn quickly looked down at her schedule. She knew McKinley High all too well, but decided it would be nice to have company for a change. It was quite different having someone around her, normally people made an effort to stay an undisclosed distance away from her.

"Um…I have Honors English next." Rachel seemed to brighten up at the response.

"Oh good, I have a specialty class next, but its right down the hall, would you like to walk with me?"

"Sure…that-that would be great, thank you."

"Would you mind if I held onto your arm. I tend to get knocked around in the crowded halls. I was supposed to get an aid, but that never happened." Rachel spoke as she retrieved her walking cane.

"It's fine, Rachel." Quinn spoke as she gently guided Rachel's left hand to her arm.

They walked down the hallway and Quinn did her best to navigate them safely through the crowded hallway. She was careful not to make any sudden or drastic changes in movement as to not throw Rachel off. After a few minutes, Rachel spoke up.

"Normally I walk the halls alone, so this is a welcomed change." Quinn couldn't help but smile at the exchange. "Where did you transfer from?" Quinn was too busying dodging the looks around her to answer Rachel right away. "I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

"New York…I transferred from a school there when my parents died." It wasn't a complete lie, but what was Quinn supposed to do…tell the truth. To her, she had no parents now – they might as well be dead. Quinn glanced to her right and saw Rachel's horrific expression.

"Oh…I'm so sorry, Quinn."

"Don't…things just happen. I'm hoping this will give a new chance at life. I wasn't exactly a good per-" Quinn's words were interrupted when an ice cold substance hit her face. She gasped in shock before realization hit her – she had just been slushied.

"Welcome to William McKinley High – freak! Oh and this is your usual Berry." Azimio laughed as he propelled the sugary red liquid into Rachel's face as well.

They both stood in shock mostly due to the extreme temperature of the frozen beverage. Quinn began to shake violently, but not because of the ice cold liquid now running down her face - she was enraged. For the first time since her accident, she felt a small portion of her old self surface. The laughter surrounding them did not help the situation. A small voice finally broke Quinn out of her thoughts.

"Come on Quinn. This happens to me every day, sometimes twice a day, depending on their mood. I have all the essentials in order to clean up oneself. Let's go to the bathroom and clean up." Quinn only nodded in response. She had never had been on the receiving end of a slushie attack. She followed Rachel to a nearby bathroom that was generally vacant and watched as Rachel methodically went through her cleaning routine. Something inside Quinn stirred furiously at the sight of Rachel. Quinn knew that she had been one of the main reasons why Rachel had grown so accustomed to slushie attacks. Rachel had been nothing but kind and generous to Quinn since the moment she met her and she didn't even know who Quinn truly was, but would that have made a difference? Quinn honestly didn't know, but that morning, in a girl's bathroom at WMHS, Quinn vowed never to see Rachel hurt again. Why did everything significant happen in a bathroom at school no less?

"Here is an extra towel for you to dry your hair, Quinn."

"Oh…um… I don't need it Rachel. Thanks though."

"Oh…alright, you can use paper towels if you want, although they don't quite do the job-"

"Rachel, I don't have any hair…"

"Quinn, I'm so sorry…"

"Stop apologizing Rachel, its fine. You didn't know." Rachel left the discussion at that and went to her bag in search of a clean top. She pulled out a red blouse for herself and a spare blue hoodie for Quinn.

"Here…I don't know if your top is ruined but here is an extra. It's nothing embarrassing, just a plain hoodie." She spoke as she extended the top to Quinn.

"Thanks." She immediately started to undress out of her wet and sticky clothes and slipped on the hoodie that Rachel provided. Quinn noticed Rachel had gone to a nearby stall to change. She had no clue how long they had been in the bathroom. For all she knew, second period was about over. Once Rachel exited the stall, she made her way over to the sinks in which Quinn was standing.

"Quinn?" Rachel spoke hoping the other girl was still there.

"Yeah…"

"I'm really glad I met you today, Quinn." She silently battled with herself. Did she tell Rachel of their previous meeting or just let it go and act as if it never happened. She decided to go for the truth.

"Technically, we've already met, just not officially per se." She looked up to Rachel in order to gauge her reaction. Rachel's brows knitted in confusion before she spoke.

"How do you mean?"

"Last night…the bridge." At that statement, realization finally dawned on Rachel.

"That was you?" Rachel asked but did not allow Quinn to respond before she continued speaking. "Why did I not think of this before? Your voice…it sounded so familiar."

"You were upset last night Rachel, I didn't expect you to remember me." Quinn paused for long moment before she asked the question that had been on her mind since last night. "If you don't mind me asking…what pushed you to that?" Rachel looked up in the direction of Quinn and hesitated before she replied.

"It's a long story. I was invited to a Halloween party. I was so excited because it was the first time I had actually been invited to anything. My father's were of course concerned, but I went anyway. Turns out, it was just a mean prank. Everyone laughed at me when I showed up…they didn't think I would have the nerve to show up."

"If you father's were concerned, why go?"

"I guess I just wanted to show everyone I wasn't afraid…that I could do anything they could."

"Rachel…people like that aren't worth your time…especially _yours_." Quinn immediately noticed the tears within Rachel's eyes. Up until that moment, Quinn had never taken the time to truly look at Rachel. She was beautiful in every way imaginable. Her eyes were a beautiful dark brown that seemed to penetrate into one's soul when they unknowingly made eye contact. Before she could process anymore, a loud bell echoed throughout the bathroom startling both women. Rachel hurriedly gathered her things.

"What class do you have next?"

"Um…I believe its AP Spanish IV."

"So do I."

"Well what are we waiting for…come on, let's go."

They walked out of the bathroom together and headed off to class. If someone had told Quinn a month ago that she would have been friends with Rachel Berry, she probably would have verbally and physically assaulted them. It had only been a month since her accident, but so much had already changed – she had changed as a person. Everything she once knew was taken away from her and replaced with something completely different.

Sometimes it takes a great tragedy to help us see things clearly. This was a second chance at life for Quinn – a second chance to right all of her wrongs. Did she deserve forgiveness for all that she had done – most certainly not and she would not accept forgiveness, but she would do everything in her power not to repeat those mistakes.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for any discrepancies related to blindness. I have very little knowledge other than what I have observed personally and seen on TV (that's a joke in itself). Also, updates may not come as quickly as they have for my other story. ****_Daedric Blood_**** is my focus at the moment and it comes first after ****_everything_**** else I have on my plate; but please don't let this discourage you. I will finish it; it just may take a little longer to get there. :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright…I'm on the home stretch with my other story so hopefully I'll be able to work on this story much more than in the past. I have written quite a bit ahead so hopefully you guys will like where I take this. Anyway, after taking the break from this story, I feel as if Quinn might be unredeemable for her past actions. However, I felt like I needed to write her like that in order for the premise of the story to really shine through (the punishment had to fit the crime, so to speak). I may or may not rewrite the first chapter so that Rachel wouldn't take the brunt of the bullying (she would be more of a bystander). What do you guys think? Feel free to PM me with any ideas or suggestions, I'm always open to them. **

**I apologize for any inconsistencies in the story. It has been awhile since I read the earlier chapters and I am constantly reworking the story in my head…I blame my over active imagination which always seems to come up with alternative versions to a story. :P**

**Anyways, sorry for the long note and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Until next time!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and all mistakes are my own. **

* * *

It was lunchtime at McKinley High and Quinn found herself in an all too familiar, yet uncomfortable place. The cafeteria had been the scene where everything in her past life had fallen apart. It had been the beginning of the end. She scanned the room; eyes landing on the table that used to be her domain. Santana and Brittany, as well as a few other cheerios, were seated there, engulfed in petty gossip.

She looked around at the other occupied tables filled with various cliques. Her eyes finally settled on the one friendly face in the entire cafeteria. She smiled at the sight, despite herself. An internal war was raging inside her as she looked at the brunette setting all alone at the table. Not but a month ago, she had been screaming insults and hurtful words to the small girl, and now she wanted to share lunch and hopefully a conversation with said girl? The situation did not feel kosher. Quinn felt as if she was deceiving Rachel in some way and she didn't like. Even though it had just been a month, she had changed drastically.

Several taunts were heard around her and broke Quinn out of her trace. She had been standing at the same spot for a least a few minutes; long enough to draw unwanted attention to her person. She mentally berated herself for not being more inconspicuous. Attention was not something she neither needed nor desired more of.

She walked over to the table and quietly placed her lunch tray on the table top. Rachel stiffened immediately at the sound and Quinn hesitated.

"Hey, Rachel. Can I sit with you?" She asked uncertainly.

Rachel beamed at the question and rushed out her response, "Quinn? Hi, of course…please."

Quinn sat down and quietly began to shuffle through her food choices as she noticed the timid brunette in front of her twisting a bottle of water around. Surely Rachel had something to eat, but the apparent lack of food made her think better of it.

"Is that all your having for lunch?" Quinn asked.

Rachel nodded her head as she responded, "Some football players thought it would humorous to run off with my lunch bag while I was at my locker." Quinn cringed outwardly at the young brunette's explanation. She had been just as bad, which made it hurt even worse. Except now, she wanted to direct all of her misguided anger towards the individuals capable of such despicable acts; Rachel was _blind_ for God's sake. Her stomach turned angrily at the thoughts and she felt as if she was about to be sick.

She kept telling herself that she was a different person now; a _better_ person. She never wanted nor would she ever accept forgiveness for her past actions, but God damnit, she would do everything in her power to fix things now.

Quinn looked down at her tray and figured there was at least something the girl could eat. She knew she was vegan, and wanted to at least offer what she had. "I would be happy to share with you-I mean it's not much but I have some fruit and a small salad if you want that?"

Rachel looked up in Quinn's generally direction with an expression of gratitude and something else that Quinn couldn't quite place. A small smile spread across her face. "I couldn't take your food, Quinn…but thanks for offering." She stated appreciatively.

Quinn took that moment to really study the young woman in front of her. She had on a half-way decent sweater and her chestnut hair was pulled back into a braid. Her facial expression held that of hopefulness yet reservation that only years of hurtful comments and actions could produce. Her eyes remained closed, as they did the majority of the time. Quinn could never recall a time when she had them open, at least not since she went blind back in middle school. During that time, her bright, expressive brown eyes and her personality could brighten any room, as well as annoy the shit out of people on occasions. Quinn grinned at the past memories, which represented a better time in both their lives. For Quinn, she didn't know when everything went a rye, but she made a decision in that moment.

"I'll be right back…" Quinn got up from her seat and went over to the lunch line and grabbed a lunch tray with a small salad, various dressings (mostly vinaigrettes, which Quinn thought to be a safe choice), and some fruit. She returned to the table with speed and slid the tray over to Rachel who took the food with much gratitude.

A comfortable silence enveloped them for a short while as they ate their lunch together.

"You're in Glee right?" Rachel asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I was signed up for it apparently." Quinn huffed in slight amusement.

"Can you sing?"

"I used to…I haven't in long while though."

"I couldn't imagine not singing…of course, I couldn't imagine a world with music. When I found out I was going blind, it was almost a relief. I could deal with losing my eyesight more than I could have losing my hearing. I can still perform and sing without sight…but that would have been a completely different story if it had been the other way around."

"I'm sorry, Rachel."

"Don't apologize. It's certainly not your fault. I'm still pursuing my dreams; they have not been altered in the slightest. The method and manner in which I accomplish them has been the only thing to change. For me, my disability is just a small bump in the road."

"That's good, Rach. If anyone can do it, I'm sure it will be you." She smiled as she saw Rachel's face light up with the compliment. "What are you looking to do after graduation?" It was a question Quinn already knew the answer to. Rachel would be one of the few to get out of Lima and make something of herself. Rachel would not settle for anything less.

"I'm applying to NYADA this spring and once I am accepted, I will move to New York, graduate, and start my singing career."

"Have you looked into-"

"Schools for the Blind? Yes I have, but as I said before…my dream, since I was a small girl, has always been to sing and perform. The performing aspect has changed slightly, but I can still sing, quite well actually." Rachel paused and a sense of pain washed over her features. Quinn didn't speak, but rather allowed Rachel to compose her thoughts and continue on.

"I have spent my whole life thus far preparing for one thing…I don't have a back-up plan…I never thought I needed one. Now I'm looking at the possibility of-what if I don't make it? What will I do?"

"You _will_ make it, Rachel. You're the best vocalist in Glee-you are the best. You will be some one great, you can count on that."

"You haven't even heard me sing yet."

"Well, let's just say its intuition." Quinn urged gently.

Rachel fumbled with her bottle of water as she debated her next question.

"What about you? Graduation is four months away…"

The question caught Quinn off guard. Sure they had just been talking about Rachel's future, but not much thought had been given to her own. With her father's money in hand, and the various grants and scholarships available, she was sure she could do anything she wanted. She smiled at the thought of now knowing that no one was dictating her life anymore. If she wanted to major in music or art she could. No more talk of medical or law school. "I don't know…I've always been interested in Yale, but regardless of where I go, I want to major in music. I guess if that didn't work out, I might pursue a career in photography-anything in art, really."

"Do you paint?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"Not so much painting-I mean I can, but I'm better with film and sketching, like charcoal."

Quinn smiled as they continued talking for the remaining lunch period. They attended their last classes of the day and headed for Glee club. Rachel, of course, was more eager than Quinn at that point.

They took their seats and Quinn took the opportunity to survey the room full of familiar faces. Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Tina, Finn, Artie, Puck, Sam, and Mike all set in their respective seats. Quinn didn't miss the stares and whispers as she walked into the room with Rachel.

"Is the circus in town?" an all too memorable voice called out. Several members snickered lightly at the insult. Quinn turned in the direction of the voice and was greeted by none other than Santana Lopez.

"I want to go to the circus, S." Brittany said excitedly. Santana smirked and directed her attention back to Quinn.

"Alright, B. We'll just ask Ink Freak over there how long it's in for." Quinn sent Santana her signature glare, and for a split moment, she saw the look of fear. It was her turn to smirk as the Latina averted her eyes and focused on Mr. Shue who was trying to gain the students attention.

"Hey guys! We have a new member with us today. Please welcome Quinn Parker to the club." Quinn rolled her eyes inwardly at the response, or lack thereof, from her fellow glee members. Rachel and Brittany were the only two who expressed glee.

Puck leaned over and smacked Finn in the arm to gain his attention, "I bet she could kick some ass." Finn could only nod dumbly.

"Quinn, I know the club is open to anyone, and you weren't given much of a choice to be here, but all we ask is for you to sing one song – think of it as an audition…but not. Do you have a song in mind or do you need a couple days to think about it?"

She forgot about the required audition song, but immediately knew what song she wanted to sing. It had been the last song she listened to on her iPod before entering the school earlier that day. The piano near the center of the room caught her eye and she turned back to Mr. Shue with a determined expression.

"I think I have one…"

He seemed taken aback with her unwavering answer, but he grinned happily as he motioned for her to take the stage. "Oh…alright! Let's hear it."

Quinn nervously walked over to the piano that was setting off to the side. She slowly sat down on the wooden bench and her hands hovered shakily over the brilliant ivory keys. She took piano lessons for years as a child and into adolescence. She always despised it; perhaps it was due to the fact her parents mandated it. However, through the years of lessons, she developed a close relationship with her instructor who taught her not only an appreciation for piano, but also appreciation for _all _kinds of music. At times, she would play anything from Beethoven and Mozart to greats like Elton John and Billy Joel. Even bands like Radiohead, Guns N' Roses, Def Leppard, and Journey were not off limits. Fortunate for Quinn, her parents never discovered this for it would not have been acceptable.

She did not make eye contact with any of her peers, but focused her attention on the keys below as she gently depressed them, forming the first of many chords. The first few notes were not recognized by many; however, as the intro built realization washed over them.

The song that was played was Creep by Radiohead. Everyone had different interpretations of the song. Some saw it as a song of love and heartbreak, not being good enough for that one person, and many more. But for Quinn, the song had always held a double meaning. She had always seen herself as a monster on the inside; much like the Sirens of Greek mythology, who concealed their hideous nature by their sheer beauty.

She was the creep, the freak, who did not deserve to even share the same air as those around her; especially Rachel Berry.

_"When you were here before / couldn't look you in the eye / you're just like an angel / your skin makes me cry. You float like a feather / in a beautiful world / I wish I was special / you're so very special." _

_"But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo / what the hell am I doing here? / I don't belong here."_

The song started out hauntingly slow and soft. Even before that fatefully afternoon when her life changed, this song had always held a deep meaning to Quinn. She conveyed everything that she was feeling at the moment into the song. It was laced with sadness, loneliness, anger, and bitterness. As the chorus came up, her playing and singing became more forceful and loud. As the words special, angel, and beautiful were sung, she couldn't help but look directly into the face of the girl she had tormented for years. The same girl who befriended her with no questions asked, and no judgment passed. She continued on with the various emotions coursing through her.

_"I don't care if it hurts / I want to have control / I want a perfect body / I want a perfect soul. I want you to notice / when I'm not around / you're so very special / I wish I was special."_

By the end of the song, Quinn's face burned with the effort of concealing her hurt and despair. She was out of the room before the last ringing notes of the piano could even fade away. Everyone in the room was stunned by what they just witnessed, but Quinn didn't give them a chance to respond. Thankfully, it was afterhours and the school was empty. She felt hot tears spill across her cheeks as she busted through the double doors that lead out into the parking lot. What the fuck was she doing, or better yet, what the fuck was she feeling?

She collapsed against the brink wall facing the now empty parking lot and allowed the full spectrum of emotions that she had ignored for the past month, and in honesty, years fill her completely.

* * *

Mrs. Shue scratched the back of his neck in an anxious move while hushed whispers were heard throughout the room. Rachel sat stoic as she processed what had occurred. There had been something eerily familiar about her singing and Rachel couldn't quite place it. Quinn had reminded her of someone, but whom? She couldn't allow the questions to linger because, she could tell Quinn was hurting and just wanted to leave and find her new and only friend.

"Well…I guess that's all for today, guys; but we might have just found our newest member. Maybe one of you guys can convince her to give this a shot. I'll see you guys later." Mr. Shue spoke as he glanced around the room and dismissed his students.

"What just happened?" Kurt asked as he slipped out of his chair and grabbed his handbag.

"Don't know, but the girl can sing." Mercedes answered immediately as she too grabbed her books and headed out of the classroom.

Rachel hurried out of the room; determined to find Quinn. However, she soon realized she had no clue where to find her. She took a chance and headed to the bathroom they had been in earlier that morning, but came out empty handed. She finally gave up and headed out to the parking lot to meet her father who was already waiting for her.

Right as she opened the door, a soft voice rang out through the parking lot. "Rachel!"

She turned to the direction of the voice and immediately identified it as Quinn. She smiled eagerly hoping for another response.

"I'll see you tomorrow, alright." Rachel did the only thing she knew to do, she smiled and Quinn took that as a very good response.

She took a seat next to her father who put the car in drive to head home.

"Hey sweetheart. Have a good day?" He inquired as he looked over and saw his daughter beaming in the next seat. "I haven't seen you smile like that since your father and I bought you the commemorative edition of _Funny Girl_."

"I think I have finally made a friend."

"That's great sweetheart…but you don't think there's any alternative motives do you?"

"I don't think so. Today was her first day. She sat with me during lunch and our classes together. She actually talked to me. For once, in a very long time…I felt normal."

"You _are_ normal, sweetie. But I'm glad you've made a friend."

* * *

Quinn watched the small Prius drive away and once again she was left alone. That was until someone caught her attention.

"Q?" The voice caused Quinn to jerk her head up dizzyingly fast. She hadn't been called that since…wait a minute. She knew that voice all too well. She leaned around the corner of the wall she was perched against and saw a tall skinny blonde girl walking in her direction. If there had been one person to discover Quinn, it was her.

Quinn could have ignored her and denied any and all accusations against her; but Brittany was smarter than anyone gave her credit for. She saw things in people that no one else could see. Of course she would have discovered Quinn's true identity.

Quinn decided not to fight it and answered back.

"Hey, B."

"Yay!" Brittany cheered as she bounced happily up and down. "I knew it was you. I told S but she didn't believe me. I tried to convince her but-"

"Wait a second...how did you know it was me? I mean-I'm dead, at least to everyone else."

"I didn't really know…but I was right!" Brittany stated as she walked over and took a seat next to Quinn with her back against the brink wall. She turned and locked Quinn in a surprisingly strong hug before she let go. "So you're friends with Rachel now?"

"I guess so, yeah."

"I think that's great. She needs a good friend. Santana has tried to keep an eye on her but-"

"Wait…Santana –Rachel was slushied this morning. I don't call that 'keeping an eye on her' B."

"She tries, she really does, but the football players and some of the cheerios keep doing it. She actually likes, Rachel. Don't tell her I told you that…it was supposed to be a secret." Quinn huffed playfully at Brittany's comment. Santana always made a point to over compensate for her more soft side. She saw it as a weakness that people could exploit and use against her. Deep down though, Santana had a good heart.

"I didn't think S liked Rachel."

"She always has, that's why she got so mad at you that day in the cafeteria." Quinn physically shook at the memory and instantly tried to ride herself of it.

"That was inexcusable, what I did." Quinn paused for a moment before continuing. "Where is S anyway?"

"Oh, she's with Coach. I better get back, though. See ya tomorrow, Q!"

With that, Quinn was left on her own once again. But there was something different about today than any of the other days. Today, she finally looked forward to tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N 2: lyrics are from ****_Creep_**** by Radiohead. Please review if you have the time. It is always appreciated. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, I already had this chapter mostly written so I decided to go ahead and post it for you guys. Feel free to PM me if you have any comments or suggestions regarding this story, I'm always open to suggestions and will do my best to incorporate any ideas you guys have. As always, thanks for reading, following, favoriting, or reviewing this story. It's always appreciated. **

***Just a heads up, this chapter revisits sections of Quinn's childhood. There is a few sentences regarding violence, abuse, and homophobia that Quinn suffered in the hands of her father. I don't think it is discussed in great detail, but I just wanted to give you a heads up so you would know what to expect.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and this is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. I try to look through it before I post, but I obviously don't catch everything. I apologize in advance or any glaring errors. :)**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Quinn's first day back at school and her first appearance in Glee. She and Rachel spent a majority of their time at school together, but with Thanksgiving break just around the corner, both girls had been extremely busy finishing up required course work. Quinn had come to spend most of her extra time at the library where Rachel spent most of hers in the auditorium practicing.

It was Friday afternoon, and lunch was well underway by the time Quinn finished her lengthy English report on her favorite poet, Walt Whitman. It had been her last assignment to turn in before the end of the week. Next week was Thanksgiving which meant the next two school days would be spent watching old movies and lectures with no real substance. Generally, teachers did not get too involved with their lessons that week. They knew very well that students would retain absolutely nothing after a five day break of over indulgence on high caloric food.

Quinn was headed in the direction of the cafeteria when she passed the double doors to the auditorium. She was not only tense, but stressed from her week long assignments and didn't wish to deal with obnoxious students in an overly crowded and loud space. Instead, she retreated back a few steps and opened the doors to the auditorium.

She was immediately relieved to not only see it empty, but also at the sight of the perfectly polished baby grand piano setting off to the side. Music had always been a good a therapy. She could sit down and play for hours as her thoughts, moods, and ill feelings melted away with each stroke of the ivory keys. She scooted the beach out as the legs ground against the stage floor, flooding the large room with noise. She sat down and stared aimlessly at the keys before inspiration struck her. Her fingers hovered over the smooth keys before she slowly depressed them and the haunting melody of Exogenesis: Symphony part 3 (Redemption) by Muse filled the room.

She played the full piece paying close attention to the varying tempos; slow and haunting at the beginning and end, and fast and desperate in the middle. It was a beautiful piece that had always inspired her. The song itself drew inspiration from the greats of Sergei Rachmaninoff, Richard Stauss, and Chopin. All three men were renowned and leading composers of their time and had influenced many, including herself.

The ringing of the final notes had dissipated as she was once again left in silence. She contemplated another song choice and stretched her fingers determinedly as she was about to began again.

"That was beautiful, Quinn." A small voice called out into the large room. Quinn looked up startled to find Rachel standing at the bottom of the stage. Quinn had not even seen her walk in. The young brunette nervously wrung her fingers together against her walking stick hoping for a positive response from her friend.

"You scared me…how long have been here?" Quinn inquired as she shifted on the bench to face Rachel more.

"A few minutes-but I didn't mean to intrude. I was just going to practice." She stated as she held up what appeared to be sheet music. Quinn could instantly tell they weren't Braille sheets which meant Rachel probably intended for someone to assist her.

"It's kinda late to practice-I mean lunch is almost over isn't?" She looked around for any sign of a clock and resulted to pulling out her cell phone. Sure enough, there was only about fifteen minutes left of lunch.

"Yes, but I have permission from my teacher to stay and practice here today."

"Do you always practice by yourself?"

"Generally, yes. Sometimes, Brad will accompany me on the piano, when he's here of course."

"What song is it? If you have the music, I could play for you."

"Y-you would do that?"

"Of course…why wouldn't I? Here…let me take a look at these." She slowly rose from the bench and moved over to the small brunette. She extended her arm, and grazed Rachel's elbow with her fingers to alert her of the proximity. Her fingers moved slowly down her arm, until she reached the sheet music. Rachel released it willingly once she felt the slightest pressure.

"How did you know it was me?" Quinn asked as she studied the sheet music.

"Well…I have been practicing in this auditorium for years, and no one has ever played in here before. You are the only person I know of who plays the piano…and I guess I just put two and two together.

Quinn immediately recognized the piece as Time After Time by Cyndi Lauper. "Oh my God, I love this song! You wanna try it?" Rachel nodded fiercely as a large smile broke out across her face. "Do you want to stand or sit on the bench?"

"I can stand for now. Wait?! Don't you have a class next? You shouldn't skip your class Quinn."

"We're not doing anything in there other than turning in our assignments, which I did earlier today in fact. It will be fine, Rach."

"If you're sure," She spoke unsurely as she reached out and put her right hand on the piano for support. Once Quinn began playing everything else was forgotten.

Quinn couldn't help but smile brightly as Rachel belted out the lyrics. She was in her element and it was truly beautiful to watch. All of her attention and emotion was integrated into the song. Her face and body exhibited all the emotions one's eyes generally relied on during performance. On occasion she would see her eyes threaten to open ever so slightly. It was truly beautiful, Rachel was beautiful. How could she have not seen her before now? If she was honest herself, she had; but those feelings were unacceptable at the time.

She remembered the first time she ever saw the brunette all those years ago in primary school. Quinn's family had just moved to Lima, so friendships already had been established at that point. Her first day in class, all the other children were group together; closed off from everyone else. She remembered well looking around the classroom to find one lone girl setting in the corner with a coloring book. As Quinn approached the small brunette, she turned and smiled brightly at Quinn. That was all it took. When her father picked her up later day she told him about her new friend, Rachel Berry.

He was outraged at the name and began spewing words of hate; apparently he had been told about the Berry men while at a church meeting. Quinn was only six at the time and didn't fully comprehend what was occurring. Her mother and father fought all that night and it didn't help matters that they had been drinking heavily. The last thing she remembered hearing before loud steps were heard coming up the steps was, _"I will not tolerate my daughter being friends with faggots!"_ The terms ignorant and diabolical weren't even enough to describe him. No words could describe her father.

What happened next changed everything for _both_ girls. Russell tore through Quinn's room outraged and with belt in hand; he whipped her until she was raw. His ultimatum: _speak to her again and you will get it much worse young lady_. After that night, Quinn never spoke to Rachel again and when she did, the words were full of hate and malice.

Quinn's upbringing had taught her several things. Manipulate, lie, and coerce your way to the top. That was a must and Quinn had mastered the art to absolute perfection. Emotions and attachments got you nowhere in life. Her life had been just that; emotionally detached parents who drunk away their problems and sorrows. Quinn couldn't remember the last time she received a hug or a kiss from either parent. Her mother was always more lenient, but because of her unwavering fear of her husband, his word was law and she followed it as such. Appearance and beauty were all that mattered. People would respect you if you dressed like a true lady or gentlemen. God blessed you with beauty and you needed to showcase it tastefully and in a way that brought the family honor. Lastly, the wealthy stood above everyone else. The rest were bottom feeders looking to exploit and take away the wealthy. _What a life to live_.

As the years grew on, Quinn's treatment of Rachel only worsened. Even after her eyesight was taken from her, Quinn never ceased her torment. Perhaps it was the fact that Rachel had _everything_ she had ever wanted. She had a loving family, dreams, aspirations, and a heart of gold. Rachel had everything she would never have. Even with her disability, Rachel still pressed on and set her goals even higher. Despite Rachel's disability, she would make it out of Lima. She would make someone of herself when everyone else in this small narrow-minded town would stay behind and settle with an average sub-par life. She would _be _someone great.

Quinn continued playing on as her thoughts of the past slowly drifted away and brought her back to the present; which for her, was _so_ much better.

As Rachel was finishing up the song, Quinn had thought of an idea. The music was written as a duet, so perhaps they could sing together the next go around. It was something familiar that they could do and share together. However, just as she was about to speak, she felt the bench shift under her and a warm body resting next to her.

She turned to face the beautiful brunette who sat beside her. Her senses were immediately hijacked with Rachel's scent as the air stirred around them. Rachel attention was drawn to the ivory and ebony keys in front of her. Her silence gave Quinn the chance to study her profile. Her eyes were closed and her brow furrowed in concentration as her fingers traced over the keys. Quinn could only guess that she was silently counting them. Quinn's previous thought about the duet were tucked away as Rachel spoke gently.

"You play beautifully, Quinn." She whispered as she depressed the G key with her left hand.

"Do you know how to play?" Quinn asked; entranced with the way Rachel's small fingers danced over the silky keys.

"No, I have always wanted to…but I just never have learned."

"I could teach you, you know-I mean if that's something you would be interested in." Quinn inquired nervously. She was taken aback with Rachel's sarcastic huff.

"I just imagine teaching an average person to play piano is frustrating enough, but trying to teach a blind person…I imagine that would be not only infuriating, but almost impossible. I wouldn't ask that of anyone…"

"It's really not that bad, Rach. Just hear me out, alright?" Rachel nodded lightly in response. "So you have fifty-two white keys and thirty-six blacks, generally. You have seven octaves, plus a minor third. You _know _music, Rachel. I bet I could press any one of these keys and you would be able to identify the note, immediately, just by ear."

"Possibly," Rachel conceded reluctantly.

Quinn smirked as she depressed one particular key and let it ring out. Before it even faded out, Rachel had called out the key. "That's an A." She said confidently.

"That's right…good ears," with that, Quinn moved closer to her until their shoulders were pressed against the other. Quinn took her left hand and laid it atop Rachel's left. She took notice of how small Rachel's hands were compared to her own. Quinn's fingers could span octaves and ninths easily, but Rachel was lucky enough to reach across eight keys. Even so, Quinn guided her fingers atop the smooth keys as she played a few recognizable chords.

"Any song in particular you would like to learn?" Quinn asked as Rachel tried to recreate some of the chords she had just learned. She was successful with some more than others, but that didn't seem to deter her.

"How about Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star?" She asked as a large grin spread across her face. Quinn could only laugh.

"I think we can manage that." They played the childhood nursery rhyme as well as the well-known tell of Mary Had a Little Lamb. Rachel seemed more pleased at learning Twinkle, Twinkle than anything else and Quinn could only laugh.

"What else?" Rachel asked excitedly; awaiting her next lesson.

"Well, the sheet music you gave me earlier was originally written as a duet. You couldn't play it right now, but we could sing together…would you want to try it?" Rachel's face instantly lit up at the prospect.

"Definitely, I think our voices would be quite well suited together."

Quinn started from the beginning except this time when Rachel began singing, she accompanied her perfectly. They played through the entirety of the song just enjoying their time together. Quinn had never had the opportunity to sing with Rachel before the accident. She wished she had, but her old self never would have allowed the collaboration to occur.

Rachel was smiling her typical Rachel Berry mega-watt smile that seemed to be absent as of late. Her smile had always been contagious and now was no different.

"Wow…that was awesome." Quinn spoke softly as to not interrupt the moment. However, they were interrupted anyway by loud clapping from the front of the auditorium.

"I think we have finally found our couple for Regionals!" Mr. Shue announced as he approached both girls. "You guys are coming to Glee this afternoon, right?"

"Will be there, Mr. Shue." Rachel spoke up.

"Great…see you guys this afternoon."

It was the end of the day and Rachel and Quinn were headed to the choir room. They were running late after stops at each girl's respective locker. When they walked in, everyone else, including Mr. Shue were already seated and ready to began.

"Alright guys! I do believe we have found our couple for Regionals." He spoke excitedly.

"Who, Mr. Shue?" Finn called out.

"Quinn and Rachel."

Everyone, but Rachel and Quinn, of course, groaned about the Spanish and Glee instructors nominations for lead roles in Regionals.

"What?! The girl hasn't even been here a month, and you're giving her lead with Rachel?" Mercedes asked incredulously.

"Guys, look…I heard them today. Quinn and Rachel really good and it's something new – something different. I think this could be a good thing."

"Are you guys blind? No offense Berry. I mean come on! The girl is all inked up – head to toe! Do you really think they would even allow her to compete on stage? Hell we might win…her ass would intimidate all the judges into submission." Santana exclaimed.

"San…" Brittany reprimanded gently next to her.

"Santana…that was uncalled for." Mr. Shue reprimanded as he began to pace length of the room.

"They would have to let her. It's discrimination." Blaine stated.

"Discrimination? Really?" Santana asked in disbelief.

"Alright guys, enough. If you aren't happy with my choice…then we'll hold auditions. But I think once you hear them together, you'll see where I'm coming from." He ran his fingers through his hair as he let out a breath of frustration. "Take the break and work on song selections if you want to audition. Have a good Thanksgiving guys. Be safe and I'll see you next week."

The club was dismissed and Quinn couldn't help but notice a few glares sent her way. Brittany, however, sent her a small but knowing smile. It was nice to know someone other than herself knew about her identity. Sure, Brittany didn't know the circumstances and she couldn't keep secrets, but it was still a relief. Who would have believed her anyway.

Quinn led Rachel out of the room, and after another quick stop at her locker, they made their way to the parking lot to wait for her father.

"I'm sorry about Glee and the horrible things they said about you." Rachel spoke up as they walked through the abandoned halls.

"It's alright, Rach. Nothing I'm not used to."

"Still that doesn't excuse it…I know what's like. After awhile, you start to believe everything they say is true." A strikingly painful ache ripped through her chest at Rachel's comment. She wasn't given much time to react before Rachel began to speak. "Are you doing anything exciting for Thanksgiving?"

"No…"

"You're not doing anything with family?"

"No, Rach. Look I have go…I'll see you after break, alright?"

"Wait, please don't go, Quinn. I'm sorry…it's something you obviously don't want to discuss and I won't push any further. Just-please don't go."

"Rachel…it's-"

"Quinn, if you don't have any previous engagements for Thanksgiving or for the week, I would very much love for you to celebrate the holiday with my fathers and I."

"I couldn't impose on your family's holiday celebration, Rachel."

"_Impose?_ Quinn, I just invited you over. It's just us three every year. It would be nice to celebrate with company for a change."

"Have you even asked your fathers yet?"

"Yes, I have thank you very much and they just happened to say yes."

"Alright, Rach. That would be nice, actually." She said with a small smile. Her Thanksgivings had always been a huge formal affair. Her grandparents on both sides would visits as would her sister and brother-in-law. Dinner conversations often revolved around town gossip, money, potential grand-children, and in Quinn's case, potential suitors. The conversations and artificial appearances were blaring obvious, at least to Quinn. Perhaps it was because she had learned the techniques from the best and had mastered them perfectly.

Frannie always walked in with a huge smile but her eyes appeared tired and her facial features showed distress. Long blonde hair no longer retained its shine. Instead it appeared dull and brittle. Her marriage was failing at an alarming rate, but her parents refused to acknowledge anything of the sort. Her grandparents had suffered through the same ordeal, but now, they had grown old and spiteful – perfect for one another. For her family, alcohol could solve all problems; at least on the outside.

"Rachel!" The voice caused Rachel to stop mid-conversation as she listened intently for another sound.

"Rach, it's your father. He must have parked further down this time. Here I'll walk you down there." This was precisely the situation Quinn wanted to avoid at all costs. She did not want to meet Rachel's fathers; afraid of the immediately conclusions that would inevitably be drawn.

He was standing outside the car, setting slightly on the hood for support. Quinn had no doubt he had been watching them interact for a while. She couldn't blame him. Of course he would want to know who his daughter was spending so much time with.

As both girls advanced upon the car, he shifted to his feet and closed the remaining distance.

"Hey sweetheart," He greeted his daughter before turning gentle eyes to Quinn. "…and you must be Quinn."

"Y-yes, sir." She stuttered nervously. Rachel moved her hand down Quinn's arm before she took her hand within her own. She did the same with her father as she formally introduced the two.

"Quinn this is my Daddy. Daddy, this is Quinn."

Nice to meet you, Mr. Berry." Quinn smiled anxiously as she extended a shaky hand. Hiram took it in his without thought.

"Hiram, please. Mr. Berry would be too confusing once around my husband, but it's nice to finally meet you Quinn. We have heard so much about you."

"All good I hope. People's first impressions about me generally aren't the most positive." She chuckled trying lighten the mood, and perhaps ease her own nerves.

"I don't see why. You're a beautiful young lady, Quinn, and from what Rachel tells us, your heart is just as beautiful. Don't ever let anyone make you feel inferior." He countered seriously.

"No one can make you feel inferior without your consent…"

"Ah, the great Eleanor Roosevelt. She was right you know. Well, be better heading home. Where's your car, Quinn? I would be happy to drop you off at it." He stated as he looked around the empty parking lot.

"Oh…um…I walk home."

"Oh, well…that settles that. Hop right in and we'll drive you home." He rounded the car as the discussion ended there, at least for him.

"Mr. Hiram-"

"Just Hiram, please."

"Yes, sir...but I can walk." Hiram rolled his eyes playfully.

"Nonsense, I won't take no for an answer. If its one thing Rachel got from me it would be her hard headedness and determination. Come on."

She reluctantly got into the small vehicle and as Hiram was pulling out of the lot, he directed his attention to Quinn. "Where to Ms. Parker?"

"Um…you can just drop me off at the library. I have some studying to do." He raised his eyebrows in suspension but didn't question her any further.

The car drive was more than pleasant. They talked of the school day and Thanksgiving plans. Quinn actually felt comfortable around Hiram. He, just like Rachel, treated her as if she was normal and she was thankful for that.

They finally pulled up in front of the library and before she could exit the vehicle, Hiram stopped her.

"Our house, Thanksgiving...don't forget. I can pick you up at the _library_ again if you so choose. Just let Rach know, alright."

"Y-yes sir. I'll be there."

"It was nice to meet you, Quinn. See you then."

With that, she exited the car with a quick good-bye to Rachel and began her short walk to the shelter. However, little did she know, an extra pair of eyes were training her every moment as she walked through the doors of the shelter.

* * *

When Rachel and Hiram arrived home, Leroy was already in the middle of supper preparations. Rachel greeted her other father and went up to her room. Once she was out of ear-shot, Hiram stepped over to Leroy who was topping off the lasagna; ready to get it into the oven.

"Lee, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Yeah, let me just get this in the oven so it can start cooking." He grabbed the medium sized dish and placed in the oven before turning his attention back to his husband. "What wrong?"

Rachel's friend, Quinn?" He stated as Leroy studied his expression.

"Yeah, Rachel wants to have her over for Thanksgiving. I thought it would be a good idea-"

"She's homeless," Hiram interjected quickly and quietly as to not bring attention to their converation.

"Wha-are you sure?"

"We dropped her off today, downtown and I watched her walk into the youth homeless shelter."

"She could be visiting someone-" Leroy reasoned. But Hiram shook his head vehemently.

I checked…it's her."

"My God…does Rachel know?"

"I don't think so…I imagine the girl is ashamed."

"What do we…What do we do?" Leroy asked as he himself pondered the situation. Hiram just smiled a sad smile as he answered.

"Invite her over for Thanksgiving of course." As if was the most obvious answer in the world.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading and please review if you have the time. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N****: First and foremost, I would like to apologize for my gap between updates. I know I don't have consistent updates, but there are generally reasons why. I won't go into much detail, but just know that I post nothing that I'm not 90-95% happy with. I truly do take my time to put forth work that I am happy with and think best represents the story in which I want to tell. I do take a lot of time to make sure all my t's are crossed and my i's dotted, so to speak. This whole story was based on about five chapters – a few beginning chapters, a couple of middle chapters, and the ending. That being said, I am slowly but surely piecing all the components of the story together. If you have any thoughts or suggestions, feel free to PM me and I will see what I can do. Hopefully, you'll like where the story goes.**

**As always, thank you to those who read, favorite, follow, and review. Your thoughts and opinions really do matter. :)**

**This chapter is un-beta'd so all mistakes and inconsistencies are mine. ****I do try to look through it before I post, but I obviously don't catch everything. I apologize in advance or any glaring errors. :)**

**Disclaimer****: Just having a little fun with the characters and concepts. They do not belong to me.**

* * *

The ring of the doorbell echoed through the Berry home early Thanksgiving morning. Rachel was dressed and waiting patiently in the living room while watching the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade with Hiram. Leroy was taking a break from the television festivities by occupying himself in the kitchen; he also happened to be the first at the door.

The night before, Quinn had meticulously gone through her clothing choices and had decided on a pair of skinny jeans, an old Garbage concert tour t-shirt, and her trusty Chuck Taylors. However, by morning, she had changed tops several times, which resulted in a heaping mess atop her bed, and she was back to square one with her Garbage tee. She ended up in front of her full length mirror and surveyed herself carefully. The tee had a slight v neck which showed a portion of the large scar she acquired from the emergency surgery a couple months previous. Her burn scars across her neck and face, as well as the various tattoos, also seemed more pronounced. Her short sleeve shirt showed off her arms which were also covered heavily in tattoos and scars.

She didn't understand why she was so obsessed with appearance now. Perhaps it was because a family had so generously invited her into their home during a holiday in which family held such an integral part; but not just any family, Rachel Berry's family. Perhaps it was because those very people, most importantly Rachel, saw the very best in her and that simple possibility made her want to be better. Perhaps they saw something in her that everyone else refused to see - she wasn't some inked junkie or hoodlum; she wasn't a freak or abomination. She was simply Quinn who deserved the same amount of respect, courtesy, and consideration that everyone else was granted.

So here she was, standing in front of the Berry home as she heard footsteps approaching the door. A shaky hand ran over the rough skin of her head and she immediately became self-conscious. Why had she chosen, of all days, to forgo her beanie? Her heart began to pound away within her chest at the possibly of who would answer the door. She still had yet to meet Rachel's other father, and that simply terrified her.

"Quinn! Happy Thanksgiving! Please come in!" Leroy greeted happily as he opened the door and urged her inside.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Mr. Berry. Thank you for inviting me to your home." She extended her hand for a proper greeting but was taken aback when a large form encased her in a big hug.

"Leroy, please and it was our absolute pleasure, Quinn. It's always just been us three and if I'm perfectly honest, Rachel hasn't been this excited since they announced the Funny Girl Revival." He stated excitedly as he took Quinn's coat and hung it up on the coat rack.

"Dad!" Rachel exclaimed, clearly embarrassed. Quinn couldn't help but smile.

"Alright, alright…just make yourself at home, Quinn." He added softly as his daughter approached the visibly nervous young woman.

"Hey Rach," Quinn greeted as Rachel walked up and effortlessly pulled her into a gentle hug. The first thing that Quinn noticed was how different Rachel's appearance was from school. Her sweaters and skirts were now replaced with jeans and a form fitting red blouse. Her hair was pulled back in a loose bun with strands framing her face. Her eyes were closed as usual, but Quinn could see a hint of makeup especially around her eyes. She was breathtakingly beautiful; sure she had thought that numerous times before, and today was most certainly no different.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Quinn. I'm glad you're here." Rachel spoke excitedly as a shy grin crossed her features.

She could also tell that Rachel was completely within her element. There was no walking cane and she glided effortlessly across the span of the home.

Rachel took Quinn's hand within her own and guided it to the bend of her arm as she lead Quinn though the small home. That was another thing that caught Quinn's attention. The Berry home was welcoming and practical. You could tell a loving family lived within the home. Family portraits and personal trinkets were methodical placed all throughout the home. It told an intimate story of the family that lived there. Her home had always felt fake and unwelcoming. It was an empty space meant to stand as more of a model home than an actual home people lived in. Uncomfortable yet expensive furniture filled the harsh spacious rooms intended only to show status and wealth.

Their first stop was the living room where they took a seat and watched the parade as they conversed with Hiram. As usual, the conversation was easy and light, but after a few minutes, Rachel ushered Quinn up to her bedroom. On the way upstairs, Quinn couldn't help but notice all the family pictures that lined the large wall. She made a mental note to look at every single one when she had the opportunity.

Rachel opened her door, walked in, and stood shyly at the foot of her bed as Quinn surveyed her room. She imagined it hadn't changed much since middle school. Her walls were a light blue and scattered upon them were posters of various Broadway musicals; only a few of which Quinn recognized. A mahogany computer desk, bookshelf, chest of drawers, and a small television were the only furniture besides her bed in the room. It was neat and tidy, as to be expected. Everything was placed and organized precisely on both the desk and bookshelf.

However, a certain object caught her eye on the nearby bookshelf. She walked slowly over to the self and looked at the old picture of their high school Glee club. The picture itself was taken during freshman year. It was surreal to say the least. Quinn was looking upon a tactile memory; a memory of her past and one of which she hoped to be erased. She was looking at her old self; a person who she didn't recognize anymore, but the same person nonetheless. Her stomach twisted uncomfortably at the notion. She even thought about excusing herself for a moment, before a small voice broke the silence.

"Quinn?" She spoke nervously; concern laced her voice from the apparent lack of response from Quinn.

"Oh…sorry, Rachel. I was just looking at your pictures." Quinn recovered quickly.

"I've never had anyone over before…I'm sorry if its-" Rachel began. Her insecurities being to show through.

It's perfect, Rach. It's you and that's all that matters."

"What are you thinking?" Rachel asked as Quinn turned to look at the small brunette who was perched at the side of her bed. She looked so small and insignificant, in her own room of all places. Quinn knew Rachel needed verbal communication; otherwise she couldn't interpret what was taking place. Quinn walked over to the bed and sat down next to Rachel. She looked down and noticed the small brunette was nervously wringing her hands together. She could only guess it was a nervous habit. To calm her nerves, Quinn gently touched her fingertips to Rachel's hands and, once granted, she took them within her own.

"Your musical posters…have you seen all of them?"

"Most of them, yes. It's been a few years ago, however. I would love to see all of them again…experience them in a different manner. " Quinn nodded in approval.

"Do you have a favorite?" Quinn asked as she looked about the posters scattered methodically about the walls. She knew the answer to the question, but wanted to show interest in something that meant so much to her friend.

"Hmm, that's an extremely difficult question, but I do believe it would be _Funny Girl," _Rachel stated humorously. "…but _Wicked_, _Phantom of the Opera_, and _Les Misérables_ come in a very close second." Quinn couldn't help but chuckle at Rachel's response. She knew exactly what the answer would be. The next thing Quinn knew, a soft push was felt upon her arm. She had been caught. "You knew!" Rachel accused playfully.

"Well…you _do _have every possible DVD edition and not to mention all the _Funny Girl _posters…and is that an autographed playbill singed by Barbara herself?" Quinn teased playfully.

"Alright, you've made your point."

"I think it's great, Rach. You have something that your passionate about, enjoy, and ultimately build your dreams on. Most don't have that." Quinn stated sincerely.

"It had always been my dream to become a Broadway musical star…I dreamt of the day when I could be the next Fanny Brice, Elphaba, or Christine. Now…I don't really what I'm going to do."

"I thought you said you were still going for NYADA?" Quinn asked. Confusion was evident in her voice.

"I am…but let's be realistic. I'm blind and I want to go to a school where their primary focuses are on the dramatic arts…dancing, performing, all the things I can no longer do."

Quinn was silent for a moment; contemplating her response. "Is there a chance…I mean, is there hope-?"

"There is hope that I might regain some of my vision back, especially with the new medical technology that's now available…I am taking experimental medication, but as far as when that might occur or if I'll even be a candidate at that point is undetermined. I'm going to see my ophthalmologist in a couple of weeks; hopefully he'll have more information for me at that point."

"Rachel, people defy the odds every single day. We as a society tell them they can't succeed because of their disability or any number of other factors. Look at Marlee Matlin, she's deaf, but she still acts and is an activist and speaker. Or what about Beethoven? He was _deaf_ and still created beautiful, timeless pieces that we love and respect to this day . Helen Keller was not only blind but deaf as well and she was the first blind/deaf person to graduate from college. Monet created beautiful pieces of art even though his vision began to fail him and Marla Runyan is a legally blind marathon runner who actually competed in the Olympics; but don't forget all of the singers such as Stevie Wonder, Ray Charles, and Andrea Bocelli who not only are successful in their craft, but strive in it as well." She stated passionately. She looked up to Rachel and saw an expression of amusement, hope, and determination.

"How did you know all those people?" Rachel asked seeming impressed with Quinn's knowledge on the matter. Quinn laughed lightly as she answered.

"I _may_ have Googled a couple of them…bu-but that's beside the point." Rachel let out a shaky laugh as Quinn continued. "Just remain optimist…you _are_ Rachel Berry after all. If you don't make it, then I sure as hell know there's no hope for anyone else."

"When you say it like that…I actually believe it could happen. Thank you, Quinn."

Quinn nodded and gently squeezed the small hand that she had remained holding. It was out of understanding and reassurance.

"So…what do you have planned for us today?" Quinn inquired as she looked down at their conjoined hands.

"Honestly…I've never had anyone over before, so I didn't really know the proper etiquette. I just imagined we might watch movies, talk, or perhaps even work on our duet."

"Ah, always eager to work, huh?" Quinn joked playfully.

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to be prepared for a certain situation; especially when said situation could have such an impact on one's ambitions. But, as the old saying goes 'there is no rest for the weary'."

Quinn rolled her eyes playfully and laughed in agreement. Pretty soon both women were fully engaged in potential song selections. Rachel, of course, wanted to perform a classic, but Quinn had another idea completely of what the term classic meant. For Quinn, the classics were bands like Queen, ZZ Top, Rush, Heart, Cream, Foreigner, Pink Floyd, YES, The Who, The Rolling Stones, and Led Zeppelin, among many others. Rachel, on the other hand, saw such classics as worthy contenders but ultimately held no competition for acts such as the great Barbara Streisand and Liza Minnelli. Her song selections stemmed from well known Broadway musicals.

"Rach, we have to do something that's going to connect with the rest of Glee club and I don't think Broadway numbers are the way to go."

"Well, what's your suggestion then, Quinn? An amazing performance of 'Pour Some Sugar on Me'?" She asked in manner that was a cross between sarcastic and humorous. Quinn couldn't help the loud laugh that bubbled up from her chest. That was quite funny.

"Ha ha, very funny, but actually…no, I think Puck is doing that song anyway." She added as an afterthought. Rachel laughed at that. Quinn couldn't help but smile in return. Rachel had always had a contagious smile and laugh.

"Oh, course he would. Alright, so we agree on the general consensus that the song choice needs to be attention grabbing. What else?"

"We need to have a _connection_ to it. It needs to tell a story either about how we are feeling or perhaps our struggles, or something along those lines. We sound amazing together and we need to have a song that shows that connection. I think once we find it, we'll be set."

"Would you want to play the piano?"

"Yeah, I think that would be a great idea."

"I think I have something we both can agree on then." Rachel announced as she scanned through her computer for the particular song. This was bound to be interesting.

* * *

Time passed quickly after that. A song choice had been made and they had already begun practicing, because practice made perfect right? After deliberation on song arrangement and who would sing which part, they finally settled into an easy conversation of music, movies, life ambitions, and stuff alike. Both Quinn and Rachel were using this time to better acquaint themselves with each other. They were good friends of course, but conversing in and out of class while at school left much to be desired. This holiday and weekend would be the perfect opportunity to become even closer.

Within the past few hours, Quinn had learned that Rachel's favorite color was pink, but blue was in a close second. She loved animals, but never had another after her dog, Liza (of course) was hit by a car. Winter was her favorite time of the year because no other time of the year brought as much cheer and joy as the holidays. She also loved Christmas carols. Rachel's _distinct_ clothing choices were made because of the constant slushie attacks since freshman year. Her greatest fear consisted of failure and the prospect of dying alone. Rachel understood that at times, she was conceded, over bearing, and her personality could be abrasive. Years of bullying had ultimately led her to put forth a false sense of confidence and assertiveness. Underneath it all, however, Rachel was very insecure. "How could someone love me or put up with me for that matter? They would have to put up with all my crazy idiosyncrasies, my disability…that's a lot." Rachel stated sadly; a slight quiver was detected in her voice. Their previous light and enjoyable conversation had turned serious very quickly.

Quinn was just about to address Rachel's unlikely concerns when her father's finally called them down stairs for Thanksgiving supper. It was nothing elaborate but it was perfect nonetheless. She helped Rachel set the table as Hiram and Leroy brought the food over. There was turkey and dressing (for the meat eaters of the house), an appealing vegan alternative, cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes, green beans, and rolls. It looked absolutely delicious and Quinn couldn't wait to dig in. The school cafeteria food and food at the shelter had much to be desired, but it was at least food.

At first, Quinn feared supper could be awkward and embarrassing with too many questions and too few suitable answers. However, once they all sat down, she felt welcomed and at home for probably the first time in her life. For just a moment, she felt as if she was part of this wonderful family and she didn't want to leave. Reality was not her friend at the moment and she dreaded when it finally would come rushing back; however, she was enjoying every minute up until then.

The Berry men asked Quinn simple yet thoughtful questions about school, college goals, and life goals. Not one question was directed towards her past, appearance, or home life. The conversation came easily and was comfortable.

Rachel was the bright and bubbly individual that she had come to know all those years ago before she began to make the brunette's life hell.

"Quinn, do you celebrate any other holidays, like Christmas?" Hiram asked as he looked up from his plate.

"Yes, I have always enjoyed Christmas. It's a beautiful time of the year where the best in people can shine through unlike any other time. There's something _magical_ about it."

"Well as you probably know, Rachel and I are Jewish, but Leroy is of the Christian faith. We may not be the most devote or religious individuals, but our faith is important to us. That being said, you are more than welcome to come and celebrate Christmas with us Quinn and Hanukah if you like. For us, both holidays are a time to share with friends and family and to be thankful for one's life."

"I would like that very much, Mr. Hiram and thank you both for allowing me in your home on such an occasion. My family was always so rehearsed and staged during the holidays…they generally won't very enjoyable, but I have enjoyed today more than you'll ever know." She stated honestly as she smiled brightly.

* * *

After supper, Quinn helped all three Berry's clean up the kitchen and soon after, Rachel and Quinn were headed back upstairs.

Leroy and Hiram poured themselves a glass of red wine and headed to the living room to enjoy the remnants of evening with one another.

"You know…she really seems like a good girl. I'm glad we did this. I think it did them both some good." Leroy spoke reverently to his husband as they sat down to enjoy the quiet evening. An evening sports event was airing on television and both men watched absentmindedly as they conversed.

"Yeah, but you know…we really don't know _anything_ about the poor girl. We have no idea who she is, what type of home she came from, or _who_ she came from for that matter… and I'm afraid Rachel is just as in the dark as we are." Hiram spoke out of concern. It was the truth. Neither man really knew anything about Quinn other than what Rachel spoke about and the few insights Quinn herself provided from time to time.

"You might be surprised, dear. Kids their age share more between each other then they often share between their own parents; but then again, Quinn seems awful private. Her past must have been pretty bad for her to end up here, all alone with no one."

"Well, I think we need to rectify the situation and take the initiative to find out, don't you?" Hiram questioned.

"Perhaps, or maybe details might just arise as time goes on. She's obviously uncomfortable talking about it, and I sure don't want to pressure her or make her feel uncomfortable."

Hiram sighed heavily as he absentmindedly swirled the wine within his glass. "You're right Lee…Hey! I have an idea!" He exclaimed quietly; his eyes bright and a huge smile across his face. Leroy looked at him expectantly. "Time for bed, dear…we have an early morning ahead of us!" He voiced as he patted his husband's knee and got up without any more explanation.

Leroy giggled softly as he followed Hiram to the kitchen and eventually upstairs. He couldn't wait to see the plan his husband had concocted.

* * *

Rachel was setting on the edge of her bed as Quinn asked to inspect the old Glee picture, as well as, numerous others. She walked over to the large bookshelf and gently took the framed picture in her hands. All the original Glee members were there, and many had not changed a bit despite the picture being about four years old. Quinn was quiet while she studied that part of her past.

"Quinn?" Came a soft voice that broke Quinn from her internal musings.

"I was just looking at your pictures…no one has changed a bit…well maybe Kurt, but that's not surprising-" She began but was quickly cut off.

"What do you look like, Quinn?" The small brunette asked.

"Wh-what do you mean?" She stuttered out. She had hoped to avoid this question at all costs, but now she was face-to-face with it so to speak. The picture was laid back upon the shelf and she took a few steps towards Rachel.

"Just describe yourself to me. I want to know what you look like so I can visualize you. I've heard bits and pieces from everyone else…but I want to hear it from you." Quinn gulped audibly at the knowledge that others had described her appearance around Rachel.

"Okay, well…I guess I'm about 5'6", with pale skin that's littered with scars and various tattoos. I have several piercings on my ears and a couple on my nose. I don't have any hair mostly due to scarring which also covers quite a lot of my body. I was told my hair would never grow back properly, but before…I had short blonde hair. My left eye is discolored – a pale blue and my right eye is green-ish." She explained as her eyes never once left Rachel's face. Rachel's brows furrowed on occasion, but Quinn figured she was just listening intently, conjuring up her own image of Quinn.

"Your tattoos…what do they look like? Do they represent anything?" At Rachel's questions Quinn looked down at her arms and unconsciously ran her fingers over the inked portions of her neck and face. There were no general shapes or objects. They were mostly just tribal style ink that branched off; almost like thorned vines across her skin. A few stretched across her throat and up her jaw. There was another section that rested upon her pulse point and inched its way up her cheek and under her ear.

"No…they don't represent anything. Some work to cover the scars I have and others are just…_there_. I have a few on my face and neck, but most of them cover the majority of my arms, chest, back, and legs. I'm kind of a mess…" Quinn laughed shakily, trying to lighten the mood. She waited patiently for Rachel's response, but none ever came. She wondered if she had voiced too much. Her insecurities were beginning to rear their ugly head. "Please say something, Rachel."

"It's just…you sound beautiful, Quinn." Rachel uttered quietly. For just a split second, Quinn had a quick retort at the tip of her tongue. Knowing not only who she herself was, but also how she looked, it was easy to take offense at Rachel's remark. No one said such kind things about _her _and truly meant them with no malice whatsoever. She felt like it was a joke made at her expense. However, when she looked at Rachel, she saw nothing of the sort. She only saw honesty and kindness. Quinn felt moisture develop within her eyes. No one had ever called her beautiful before. Offensive and obnoxious remarks were the only ones directed towards her previous appearance; never beautiful.

"How would know…you can't even see me." Quinn whispered so softly it almost went unheard. "Everyone else sees me as this hideous, disgusting, and frightening-...You don't see the looks that people give me!" Quinn spoke exasperatedly. She knew she wasn't beautiful, how could she be.

At this point, Rachel had closed the small distance between them. It hadn't even registered to Quinn how close she really was until she looked up and was face to face with a beautiful brunette. She rushed out a shaky breath as a small tan hand found its way to her cheek. Every nerve in her body ignited with the simple touch and she mentally cursed herself for her body's reaction. What was she doing? Rachel was her best friend, her only friend, and she couldn't fuck that up for some _unbelievably, wonderful_ feelings. Sure, she always felt alive, true, and in way, loved when she was around Rachel, but Quinn was absolutely positive Rachel's feelings were platonic, at best. Quinn tried to retreat back; give some distance between them, but a persistent hand kept her in place.

She understood that Rachel communicated through touch much like everyone else communicated through their eyes. Generally, one's eyes are the most expressive feature of one's physique, but not only are they expressive, they also interpret images. In place of her sight, Rachel listened and interpreted through touched. Quinn knew and understood this perfectly, but it didn't help the feelings that began to stir within her whenever Rachel was near, let alone touching her.

Rachel's left hand, which had remained idle at her side, was now resting on Quinn's elbow as she spoke softly.

"Quinn, beauty is _always_ in the eyes of the beholder. I think you are a beautiful woman who has experience horrible things and your body ultimately shows that; but your inner beauty is what really shines through. So therefore, I think you are extraordinarily beautiful."

"Do you mean that?" She asked in a hushed whisper, her lip quivering with emotion as a stray tear escaped the confines of her eyes and traveled down her cheek. A gentle hand wiped away any moisture that was found. A part of Quinn wanted the reassurance but the other part hope Rachel would not hear the question.

"I do." Rachel stated softly as her previously idle hand began to stroke the slightly rough skin of Quinn's cheek. She wanted desperately to console and comfort the young woman who stood mere inches in front of her. She could tell that Quinn was hurting and she could also tell it was a pain that was buried deep within her; a constant pain that would take considerable time to ease. "I'm going to hug you now, okay?" Rachel asked as she leaned in that much more. Quinn responded with the slightest of pressure on Rachel's hand; effectively pulling the smaller girl into her. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just holding each other; beyond the point where most individuals would have felt uncomfortable and broke the connection. However, for both women, they felt content and at ease just soaking in each other's company.

"I better go." Quinn stated shakily, as she pulled away slightly. They were still within inches of each other and Quinn felt lightheaded at their shear proximity. To be perfectly clear, it was a good feeling that she honestly never wanted to end. She halfway wondered if Rachel could feel their closeness. If she indeed could, which was entirely possible, Rachel showed no signs of being uncomfortable.

"What, w-wait…would you want to stay the night? It's the weekend; we can just…hang out?" She spoke softly as her hands remained gently attached to Quinn's arms, as if begging her to stay.

"I really shouldn't Rach-" Quinn countered lightly, but her resolve was all but gone.

"Please?" She asked brokenly and that ultimately ended the debate. How could she say no to someone who desperately sought for some form of human connection.

"Alright."

They milled around the room for a little while longer before Rachel and Quinn settled for a movie – _Funny Girl_ to be exact. Quinn insisted that she had never before seen the movie, which was in fact the truth. Rachel on the other hand, couldn't believe she had never seen the great classic before.

Quinn mainly suggested the movie because she knew it was one of Rachel's favorites. The movie finally began and Quinn couldn't help but be amazed and enamored by the small brunette's actions. During parts of the movie, Quinn would glance over to her side and see a smiling brunette silently speaking the scenes word for word.

Quinn was not able to focus much on the movie. She had far too many thoughts racing through her mind. Most of them centered around a striking brunette who just happened to be lying next to her. Rachel had called her beautiful. Quinn wished so much that she had returned the gesture and spoke the truth to Rachel; the truth about how beautiful she truly was on both the inside and out, and how not to let anyone ever tell her otherwise. She was also dealing with these emotions and feeling that she knew could never be openly expressed. She was Rachel's best friend, and friends just didn't feel that way.

It was midnight by the time the movie was over and both women began the process of getting ready for bed. Quinn borrowed some of Rachel's pajamas because of course she hadn't brought her own. They went back and forth, well mainly just Quinn, about where she would sleep. She offered to either sleep on the floor or on the couch downstairs, their guest bedroom had been turned into a study a few years previous; but Rachel insisted that no guest of hers would sleep on the couch and most certainly not the floor. As long as Quinn was comfortable with the idea, she had no problem whatsoever, sharing her bed.

Rachel found some pajamas for Quinn to sleep in and she went to the guest bathroom to change. She looked quite ridiculous. Her mangled and inked body was only covered by pastel cotton shorts and a small v neck t-shirt that had the word _princess_ stamped in script across the chest. She laughed lightly at the absurdity of the situation. Her eyes traveled the length of her body and she wanted desperately to hide her legs. She figured Rachel couldn't see them anyway and Hiram and Leroy were already in bed. She had nothing to worry about. After brushing her teeth, she headed back to Rachel's room where the small brunette was already tucked underneath the covers. Quinn turned out the light and headed over to the queen sized bed.

As they settled under the covers and Quinn's eyes adapted to the darkness; she finally was able to take in Rachel's features. "You are too, you know." Quinn spoke softly and noticed Rachel's brows furrow in question. "…Beautiful. You are beautiful too, Rach."

"Really?" She asked in a soft yet unsure voice. Quinn smiled as she reached up and brushed a few stray hairs from her face.

"Really."

After what felt like an eternity of lying in silence; sleep unable to find her, she turned to face Rachel once again. She looked so calm and peaceful. Quinn was quickly falling for her. She took her hand, much like before, and lightly brushed a few stray hairs from her face.

"I think I'm falling in love with you Rachel Berry." She whispered into the darkness. Her only known audience was the inanimate posters and pictures that huge the four walls. However, little did Quinn know that audience included the last person she ever wanted to hear her proclamation.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review if you have the time. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**** As always, I would just like to think everyone for their favorites, follows, reviews, and for reading. I read every single review and appreciate every single word from you guys so thank you!**

**Oh and thanks to w1cked for the suggestion! :) **

**This story is still un-beta'd so all inconsistencies and mistakes are mine. That being said, please excuse any blaring grammatical errors. I do read through it multiple times but my mind never fully seems to catch everything. :)**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own glee or the characters. Just borrowing them for fun. **

* * *

_"I think I'm falling in love with you Rachel Berry."_ Those exact words were repeated over and over again in Rachel's head. Had she heard Quinn right? No…no, it must have been a huge misunderstanding because who in their right mind would fall in love with Rachel Berry? Her heart pounded away within her chest at the implication of those ten words. She wanted desperately to remove herself from the bed and give her mind time to clear. However, she was afraid the movement might cause Quinn to stir, and she didn't think she would have the steady voice she needed to address the woman next to her. Instead, she remained completely still; soaking in the very statement that was unknowingly declared before her.

She was torn between two totally different spectrum of emotions; one of giddiness and elatedness, and the other of fear and uncertainly. Things like this just didn't happen. Not in real life anyway; movies and books perhaps, but not real life. Especially not for Rachel Berry. Was it possible for Quinn to feel something beyond friendship for her? It was too early to tell, but it certainly seemed like that was a huge possibility. Just mere hours earlier, she had confessed that she feared dying alone and the likelihood of never truly being loved.

Did Quinn say that just out of sympathy? Surely not, why would someone do that. Maybe as a prank, those in which Rachel had become accustomed to over the past few years. But the way Quinn said those words as she gently brushed the hair from her face, told a completely different story. Just from those words and contact alone, Rachel sensed sincerity, honesty, vulnerability, and _love_. It also held a sense of pain yet relief. Almost like she had declared some deeply held secret that had slowly been eating her away and most certainly had never been spoken before.

Whatever it was, it terrified Rachel. She opened her heart way too easily and even though she feared never being truly loved, she knew she would fall in love; there was no question about that. She wanted that connection desperately. The connection that only two people in love shared. Perhaps tomorrow would bring more answers, but in all honesty, Rachel prepared herself for only more questions. However, she was actually okay with that. Maybe at the moment, she didn't need all the answers. Hopefully, in time, everything would come to light and it would lead to something magical; at least in her hopeless romantic mindset. With that knowledge, she closed her eyes, and focused on the warmth and comfort that the young woman next to her was giving. She quietly closed the small distance between them; feeling the warmth radiating off Quinn. It didn't take long before she finally succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Quinn woke in a daze, her eyes heavy with sleep and doing their best to adjust to the darkness. It took her a minute to remember exactly where she was, but as the numerous posters came into view, she didn't need any other reminders. She looked at the LED display on the clock right across from her, and saw that it was approaching 3am. Leave it to her insomnia to not allow her the same curtsey that everyone else appeared to have. For just one night could she not sleep like a normal person? She groaned softly as she looked over her shoulder. The small brunette next to her was still fast asleep. She looked so peaceful at the moment, much like earlier in the night.

Trying not to disturb her, Quinn slipped out from the covers and headed to the door. She opened it ever so slightly so she could ease out. Her original destination was the guest bathroom, but the hallway light was on which gave Quinn the opportunity to stop and look at the numerous pictures that lined the staircase wall. There were several pictures of Rachel as a baby, in primary school, middle school, and up to high school. Rachel looked the same in all of them; bright, hopeful, and kind. Quinn's eyes began to burn with emotion as she looked on; a small smile breaking through.

"Ah, I see you have discovered the Berry wall." Hiram whispered from at the bottom of the stairs; his voice just loud enough to startle Quinn. She clutched at her chest as she quietly laughed off his sneak attack. She had just assumed no one else was awake at such an early hour.

"She seems so happy in all of these…such a contrast to what we see at school." She whispered. The Rachel Berry who stood in these pictures was the very Rachel Berry who had befriended her not only on Quinn's first day of kindergarten, but also just mere weeks ago as well. She was a totally different person than Quinn had seen throughout her years of school. Of course, there was good reason for that considering herself and others made it their priority to torture the poor girl. She cringed as the past memories flooded her mind. There was nothing Quinn could do to take back her past mistakes. The past was the past, but that didn't keep her from wanting desperately to. She would have to live with her mistakes for the rest of her life.

"She's a different person when she's at home. She can let her guard down and just _be _where as elsewhere, she doesn't have that has always been so loving…and cheerful. She could brighten the darkest room if given the chance, but Katy bar the door when she's upset. She has mastered the diva storm out…even now she can perform it flawlessly." He glanced over the all too familiar wall as Quinn continued to look on. "Why don't we go downstairs, sit down, and I'll make us some coffee, Leroy and I have an early morning ahead of us." He stated softly as he motioned for Quinn to follow him downstairs to the kitchen. She gave him a confused look. "Black Friday," he spoke simply. That was all she needed and how could she say no to _coffee_? It was a beverage for all hours as far as she was concerned.

She sat down at the table as Hiram waited patiently for the coffee to perk. He pulled out a chair and waited to see if Quinn would speak first. He could tell she was visible upset about something.

"I was one of them, you know…until this." She stopped and motioned to her whole person. "I wasn't a good person. I was one of those very people who made her life Hell…and I was the very thing that I struggle against now. Karma, I guess." She stated softly as she looked into his kind eyes. Rachel definitely got her eyes from Hiram. Those same expressive and caring eyes that made one's protective walls come tumbling down.

"Quinn, we all have good in us. Sometimes it just takes…a certain event in our lives for that good finally be realized. It doesn't mean you're a bad person, you just have to find that within yourself first…and it looks like you've done that. You have discovered that within yourself Quinn, and in the process you have helped another young lady as well. I can't tell you when was the last time I saw Rachel this happy…and it's because of you, Quinn. You have shown her there are people out in the world who care and that not everyone is malicious." He paused for a minute as he looked into his mug.

"I'll be honest Quinn, I was hoping either myself or Leroy would be able to talk you alone before you left, and this seems just as good of a time as any." Quinn looked on terrified as he continued. "Quinn, Leroy and I both know of your current situation. Granted we don't know everything most certainly, but we do know you are living at the youth homeless shelter downtown." She stayed silent as her head hung low; contemplating her next move.

"Quinn if there's anything we can do-" He began but was cut-off before he could finish.

"Does Rachel know?" She asked suddenly. For some reason, this was one thing she didn't want Rachel knowing. She knew it would ultimately come out, but for now, she didn't want her to know.

"No…she doesn't," He stated assuredly.

Quinn knew she needed to provide the Berry men with at least something. They had been so good to her, and she felt they deserved at least that. Maybe in the future, she would explain more.

"My story is extremely complicated, but to un-complicate it the best I can…my parents died in a car accident…the same one that left me like this. I had nowhere else to go, and I ended up here. I've saved up some money and once I graduate, I'm heading to college…preferably up north or out on the west coast somewhere. Yale is my first choice though." Hiram seemed more than appreciative of Quinn's answer, but also stricken with sadness. She felt bad lying to him, but what exactly was she supposed to do. Tell him a witch cast a spell on her, one in which left her technically dead, at least to everyone else and physically deformed. As far as she was concerned her parents, and the remnants of her family, were dead, and a car accident did do most of the physical damage to her. She was just merely stretching the truth.

"You are welcomed here anytime, Quinn. The door will always be open for you. Maybe Leroy and I could even clear out the guest bedroom for you, if you would like, that is. I think the old bedroom suit is even up in the attic."

"I just may take you up on that offer, Mr. Hiram, but as far as staying-"

"Quinn, you are welcomed to stay here as long as you wish. It's difficult to know that we have a spare room, that's full of junk and old furniture no less, and you are having to stay at a _homeless shelter_. As a father, I can't accept that. We can't force you to stay, of course, and it's your decision, but please…just think about it. If nothing else, it would put an old man's heart to rest."

"I'll think about it Mr. Hiram, and thank you."

He smiled as he emptied his cup and went to stand from his seat. He stepped over and hugged her tightly. She was going to have to get used to such contact. The Berry's seemed to embrace affection and that was something that was void within her family. Hugs and being 'touchy-feely' were none existent emotions that were just not expressed. However, she knew it was something that would not take long to adjust to. Being around Rachel for the past few weeks had already almost taken care of that completely.

"Very good…I hope you're planning on staying the day. Leroy and I always go out early on Black Friday. We had an incident a few years ago and since then, Rachel refuses to go with us. She would love the company."

"Yes, sir." He nodded approvingly and then made his way back upstairs. She remained in the kitchen for a few moments longer as she thought about their conversion. She was just offered a place to live; a place in which she felt welcomed and actually loved for the first time in her life. The Berry men treated her like their very own daughter, and they didn't even really know her. It felt like a void was finally being filled.

She could finally be part of something that she had so desperately craved for so long. This was her chance to finally be who she wanted to be. She could be happy and finally just _be_ and not face the judgmental attitudes of her parents who would have never accepted her for who she was.

She let out a shaky breath as tears pooled within her eyes. She looked to the clock and noticed it was almost 4:30am. She was just about to head upstairs when soft footsteps were heard coming down the carpeted steps.

"Good morning, Quinn." Leroy greeted happily as he too brought her in for a hug. "Hiram told me that you were planning on staying the day with Rachel. She will be thrilled."

"Come on _dear_ or we'll be late." Hiram stated somewhat impatiently and gave Leroy an expectant look.

"Oh right, yes. We have deals to find. See you later, Quinn." Leroy called out softly as they opened the front door and locked it behind them. Quinn shook her head and smiled amusedly as the door closed behind them. She looked down at herself and only then remembered what she was wearing. She was surprised neither man mentioned her appearance. She looked quite a sight.

Quinn immediately headed back upstairs to find a still sleeping brunette nestled safely under the warm covers. As quietly and gently as possible, Quinn slipped under the covers and, not long after, fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Quinn?" Rachel called out softly as the tossing and turning in the bed became louder. She was sitting at her computer desk and assumed Quinn was waking up, but she kept her voice soft just in case she was still sleeping.

"Morning Rach," she greeted as she groggily looked for the clock; wiping the sleep from her eyes as she did so. "Is it really just 9:30? _God_…it feels like it should be later." She continued to wipe the sleep from her eyes when they landed on Rachel. She was already dressed and ready for the day. "How long have you been up?"

"7:30, I can never sleep past eight. My body's natural alarm clock I guess. Are you hungry? You can shower…I have some extra cloths if you need them, and I can cook us something for breakfast." Rachel asked eagerly. Quinn smiled at her enthusiasm.

"That sounds great."

"Do you like pancakes? I have this amazing recipe for blueberry pancakes…vegan of course, but I'm sure we could find something else if you wanted a more traditional breakfast-"

"Rachel, blueberry pancakes would be great. Do you need me to help you…I mean, how do you cook…?" She figured it was a legitimate question.

"Oh…well, it's definitely more of a challenge now, but I can cook some things…the simpler the better."

"Pancakes aren't exactly simple, Rach." She stated playfully and moved to sit at the edge of the bed.

"True, but I have mastered the technique." Rachel paused for a minute and then made a move to get up. "Come on, I'll fix us some breakfast and you can freshen up."

Rachel walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of black sweat pants and a black _Wicked_ t-shirt. Rachel was dressed in pretty much the same manner. Gray sweatpants with a light pink v-neck t-shirt and hair pulled back in a messy bun. She looked relaxed and at ease.

She took the cloths from Rachel and headed to the guest bathroom the shower. It wasn't long before she finished and made the short trek downstairs. She couldn't help but glance at the pictures as she went. She passed the living room first with every intention of heading to the kitchen; however, a certain object caught her eye and made her stop. She peered into the room and instantly brightened at the sight. There was no mistaking what was standing straight up in front of their window.

"Um…Rach?" Quinn heard a distracted mumbling of affirmation from the kitchen as her eyes stayed focused on the fresh evergreen in front of her. "Why is there a Christmas tree in your living room? I thought you were Jewish?" She stated as an afterthought. However, once she heard the tell-tale clattering of pots and pans, a small smile crept across her face.

"Really?!" Rachel rushed out excitedly as she entered the living room. She inhaled deeply trying to pick up the comforting scent of evergreen. "I guess my father's brought one in special for you, Quinn. Oh my Gosh! Do you know when the last time we had a tree up was?! I can't even remember! I'm so excited!"

"There's even a few boxes here. I'm guess these are your old ornaments, Rach."

Both women approached the box as Quinn cut the packaging tape with a small Swiss Army Knife. Once opened, they were like two kids on Christmas morning. Quinn took in all the colorful homemade ornaments that filled the box. Some ornaments looked to have even been made by one of her father's, Leroy most likely, when he was a child.

Rachel moved searchingly around the contents of the box. She would find one ornament, pick it up, trace her fingers over it, and then smile brightly as if she was reliving the memory. The box was really filled with odds and ends. Some store bought and _many_ homemade. Tinsel, colored lights, and a hand crocheted tree skirt were all surrounded by the numerous ornaments.

"I can't believe they found all these…this is amazing, Quinn! You don't mind…I mean…you don't mind decorating the Christmas tree do you? I know you said you loved Christmas but-"

"Rachel," Quinn spoke gently, "I would love to help." She pulled the lights out of the box and began to untangle them, which was always an aggravating process. Luckily, they only had a few strands to sort through. "Christmas was always a grandiose affair in my home. We always decorated and celebrated the holidays, but…it always felt cold and staged. We never had a tree like this; I always thought there was something whimsical about the colored lights and homemade ornaments. It's like revisiting your own childhood…being a kid again."

Rachel, who had been digging through the box, stilled her motions and looked up towards Quinn.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Quinn. The holidays are something to be celebrated and I believe everyone should experience them the way they were meant to be…as a happy, joyous, and celebratory time. I'm sorry you never experienced that-" She abruptly stopped and gasped as she quickly withdrew her hand. That's when realized she had caught her finger on a broken bulb.

Quinn immediately berated herself for not checking beforehand, but it just never occurred to her.

"Shit, Rachel, you're bleeding. Come on, let's get you to kitchen." Quinn spoke quickly as she helped Rachel to her feet and guided her towards the kitchen. Quinn turned on the faucet and washed the small cut. It was just a small superficial cut, but it was enough to bleed, and quite a lot actually.

"There's a first aid kit right under the sink." Rachel spoke as she continued to hold her finger under the tepid water.

Quinn withdrew the kit and grabbed a small band-aid and a tube of ointment. The cut had finally stopped bleeding and Quinn was able to bandage her finger. As Quinn was working, only then did she realize how close they were in proximity. She absentmindedly cradled Rachel's hand within her own; occasionally interlacing their fingers as her mind wondered. Her thumb gently stroked the back of Rachel's hand and Quinn couldn't help but compare them. It was a sharp contrast, much like everything about them. Rachel's tan skin was seemly flawless compared to Quinn's pale hand that too was covered in scars and tattoos.

Once she realized how long they had truly been standing at the sink with their hands interlaced, Quinn immediately began to retreat. However, her movement was stopped as delicate fingers refused to surrender their grip. Quinn swore she even saw Rachel leaning in to her ever so slightly. Quinn exhaled shakily at the implication.

What she wouldn't have given to submit to her desire and take the remaining distance. To finally kiss the small brunette like she had wanted to for all those years, ever since the day she first met Rachel Berry in kindergarten. Most people protested the fact that at that age, one didn't even know what love or attraction was, but Quinn certainly did. Something stirred within her that day that she had never before experienced and never did again. It was life changing, even though she honestly didn't know what _it_ was at the time. Her intolerant upbringing and malicious father kept Quinn from ever truly being herself. She had just been an empty shell; emotionless and spewing out her pain to those unfortunate enough to be around her.

However, the opportunity was literally right in front of her, and Rachel seemed more than willing, but she couldn't, though. Not yet. Instead, she brought the injured hand to her lips and gently kissed the back of her hand.

"There, all better," she whispered. "…now we have a tree to finish." She spoke unsteadily as she left a particularly dumbfounded brunette behind as she headed for the living room.

They worked mostly in silence as they worked together at stringing the lights, tinsel, and hanging the ornaments. It wasn't an awkward silence, per se, but both girls had questions they wanted to ask and neither was willing to break the silence first. Eventually, they fell into a quiet conversation mostly about school and the upcoming holiday break.

As soon as the tree was finished, they took a step back and observed their work. Both women smiled brightly at the sight of the fresh Christmas tree that was now fully decorated top to bottom.

"What does it look like, Quinn?" Rachel asked as her fingers danced over the tips of a few branches.

Quinn smiled as she survived the medium sized evergreen. It probably stood about six and a half feet tall and was loaded to the tips with colored lights, tinsel, and homemade ornaments.

"Well…it's bright and colorful…_whimsical_. It looks perfect."

Rachel moved to the front of Quinn and pulled her into an embrace. Quinn closed her eyes at the sensation as Rachel continued to hug her. Rachel's head rested right on area between Quinn's shoulder and neck. Rachel took a deep breath, inhaling Quinn's unique scent as she moved her head towards Quinn's ears. "Thank you, Quinn." She whispered as she placed a soft kiss against her neck right below her ear. Rachel didn't miss the slight shiver or raised skin that erupted once her mouth made contact with skin. After Quinn's confession last night and the recent encounter in the kitchen, Rachel didn't think she would mind the more intimate exchange. Rachel pulled away with a huge smile. "Now, I don't know about you, but I'm quite famished. How about brunch?"

"That sounds great." She stated with a content smile as she took hold of Rachel's hand and walked to the kitchen where they both started on yet another challenging task – brunch anyone?

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review if you have the time. It is always appreciated. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey there! Sorry for the long wait...but, I have at least completed two chapters for you guys. I should have Chapter 8 up by later this afternoon or evening. I hope you guys enjoy these next two chapters. I really enjoyed working on them...it was a nice break from everything going on right now. As always, thanks for your continued support. Your reviews, favorites, and follows always brighten my day! :)**

**This is not beta'd so all mistakes and inconsistencies are mine. I've done my best to look over it, but I'm human and tend to miss things.**

**Disclaimer: yeah...I don't own Glee or anything else that could get me sued.**

* * *

Quinn's belly growled in protest as Rachel mixed the dry ingredients and Quinn gathered the wet ingredients. Quinn had found that Rachel had more difficulty pouring liquids than she did measuring out dry in measuring cups. She was amazed at the small device Rachel used to assist her in pouring liquids. It was a liquid indicator that hung right over the lip of the cup. When she poured, an alarm would go off signaling the appropriate amount had been reached. Quinn had never seen such a device but commended the inventors for such a useful product.

After the mixing and cooking had been completed that sat down for a nice afternoon brunch. Quinn looked amusedly around the now messy kitchen. Flour covered just about every inch of the counter tops and that even included Rachel and herself.

Rachel had unintentionally placed her hand in some spilt flour which ultimately ended up on her face.

"Rach…you have some flour on your face." Quinn laughed softly as she grabbed a washcloth.

"Where?" Rachel asked as she wiped at her face; resulting only in more flour on her. Quinn chuckled softly as she led Rachel over to the sink.

"Here… I'll wipe it off." She spoke softly as she dampened a dishcloth and turned to the small brunette. She cupped Rachel's cheek and gently brought the damp cloth to her soft skin. The delicate cloth danced gently upon her skin as flour was wiped away.

Quinn's eyes traced every movement as she took in the defining features of Rachel's face – her strong jaw yet delicate jaw line, and the flawless plains of her cheeks. This seemed very similar to the position they were in just a few hours previous. Quinn previously idle thumb began to stroke delicate patterns across Rachel's cheek as her eyes scanned her face. She could feel the slightest pressure of Rachel moving into her caress.

Quinn noticed her visibly relax and even caught the smallest amount of brown and white beneath her eyelids that remained closed every second she was around Rachel. Once she wiped the flour from her face, she placed the washcloth upon the counter and proceeded to use both hands to cup Rachel's face. She

"You're so beautiful, Rachel…please don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise." Quinn whispered and Rachel swore she felt her heart stop.

Rachel could feel Quinn's body close to her and it seemed as if she grew closure every second. The tantalizing movement of Quinn's thumb across her cheek gave her confidence as she too stepped forward. Her hands hesitantly searched She could feel warm breath ghost across her face and her heart sped up at the notion. Quinn had been the first to retreat earlier, but now it seemed she would go nowhere.

Their noses brushed and Rachel let out a swift breath from the contact. Her heart was beating uncontrollably as she eagerly awaited what was to come; parting her lips ever so slightly. No one had ever treated her like this. Like they weren't repulsed or annoyed by her presence. She knew she could be abrasive, annoying, self-centered, and insecure a majority of the time, but Quinn didn't seem to pay mind to any of those. It felt like she truly knew the real Rachel and accepted her for all her crazy habits and traits.

Rachel thought perhaps it was because they were both broken in a way, and they related to that fact more than anything. They both knew what it was like to be judged, bullied, and harassed for who they were, or weren't for that matter. Both had issues yet seemed to be willing to help the other in any way they could. However, this was absolutely insane. She had only known Quinn for… three weeks? But, she already felt so much. It was almost as if she'd known her for all her life. There was such a strong connection present.

Rachel's hands, which had remained by her side, had now made their ascent upwards to brush against Quinn's arms. She didn't miss the slight tremor or prickled skin that resulted from her touch.

"Quinn…" Rachel whispered as she leaned in. Her heart stopped as she waited for the long awaited kiss. She felt the slightest brush when…

"Oh…_good morning_ girls…or should I say afternoon." Leroy greeted as he hustled through the front door. Hiram was right behind him, but instead of following Leroy to the kitchen, he made a beeline for the living room.

"Oh my God…honey, come here! Look at this tree!" Hiram called joyfully.

Both Quinn and Rachel separated at the speed of light as Quinn grabbed the dishcloth and began scrubbing down the countertops with vigor. Rachel stood frozen in place and plastered on a smile as Leroy greeted them in the kitchen. He eyed them careful after observing their uncharacteristic behavior.

"Afternoon, girls." He stated suspiciously as his gaze picked up the state of disarray in the kitchen. "It looks like you two enjoyed yourselves…this kitchen is a mess." Leroy stated with a small smile as he left the kitchen to head for the living room.

"You girls did a wonderful job." Leroy called from the living room. He and Hiram soon became preoccupied and it allowed Quinn to heave a sigh of relief.

She looked over to Rachel who was standing silent and fumbling with a spare utensil. Quinn wanted to say something, anything to make the situation less awkward.

* * *

It was late into the evening when the Berry men had finally finished supper. Everyone sat down to a wonder meal and discussed the topics of the holidays, school, and Quinn's moving in. The guest bedroom needed much work, but they insisted she could still stay. Rachel was even alert enough to offer her room as well.

Throughout the entire afternoon and evening, her thoughts had been preoccupied on something completely different – Quinn.

When supper was finally over, Quinn helped clean up and then both she and Rachel headed up to the bedroom. They both had been extremely quite since lunch.

Quinn walked into the bedroom as Rachel followed; closing the door behind her. Quinn stood off near a corner while Rachel went and sat down on her bed.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked quietly, almost afraid she had slipped out without her knowledge. However, the shuffling of feet heard across the room, let Rachel know that she wasn't alone. "Quinn…what's wrong? What have I done? You haven't spoken much to me since lunch…have I done something wrong?" She asked, pleading with Quinn for some answers.

Quinn was silent for bit before she answered. "No, Rach…you haven't done anything. It's me…I just…never mind…it's nothing, I promise. What movie do you want to watch? I don't think I've ever seen _The Wizard of Oz._" Quinn stated as Rachel's head slumped forward. She obviously had missed Quinn's outrageous statement concerning the movie classic.

"Quinn, if you're upset about this morning or after lunch…I can promise it's okay…it was just as much me as it was you."

Quinn paused mid stride as she looked at Rachel's dejected form. Nothing about this was okay. Rachel Berry had captured her heart, that was for sure; but how could she allow anything to happen when she had been the very one to cause all of her pain over the years. This wasn't right, and no matter how much Quinn wanted it, it couldn't happen.

She was Rachel's friend. Friends wanted the absolute best for each other. She wanted Rachel to find that one person who would treat her with the utmost love and admiration. She wanted Rachel to get her fairy tale ending despite her battles in life. However, that one person could not be her.

An internal war was raging with Quinn. She truly did harbor love and admiration for Rachel. She felt this constant need to protect and comfort her when things went wrong. She desperately wanted to be the one to hold and comfort Rachel…to be the one who whispered reassurances in her ear when things were tough. She wanted to be the one Rachel spent the rest of her life with.

"But that's just it, Rachel…it's not okay."

"I don't understand."

"I shouldn't have done that. You're my best friend, Rachel and I don't want anything to jeopardize that. This is going to sound _so_ _cliché_…but it's the truth…you and your fathers are all I have…I finally feel like I'm part of a _real _family…and I can't lose you guys."

"But, you won't lose us Quinn. No matter what…we'll always be here for you, and you'll always be welcome."

Quinn sighed and walked over to Rachel's desk chair. She sat down and placed her head in her hands as she thought. She was about to tell Rachel how she truly felt about her. She braced herself for rejection, even though a sign of Rachel's returned affections clearly rang out. However, could she have just been misinterpreting them for something else? When the mind craves something, signals can get lost and misconstrued easily. That's what many would consider to be hope.

"I like you, Rachel." She mumbled into her hands. It was loud enough for Rachel to hear, but soft enough she questioned even speaking it.

"I like you t-" Rachel started.

"More than I should, Rach…I like you more than a friend should." Quinn spoke heartbrokenly. Sadness and hopelessness tainted her words. However, a sense of longing and desperation was also laced within them. It was almost like she admitted to a great sin. Quinn looked to Rachel and studied her stance and face. She couldn't quite interpret her body language and she began to panic. "Look, um…we don't have to talk about it…you know, I-I mean I'm perfectly fine with that… and I understand if you don't want me to stay here. I can leave and we wouldn't have to hang out as much…I mean, I understand if that's what you want." She spoke nervously.

"What?! No! No, Quinn...that's exactly the opposite of what you just said. You're my _only _friend…just, please don't talk like that." Rachel spoke.

"You heard what I just said, Rachel."

"Yes…I did, and you're delightfully obtuse if you think for one second that I don't feel something as well." She whispered through tears.

Quinn's heart leaped within her chest only to be crushed once again. A sense of dread and relief washed over her. Relief that she finally knew of Rachel's returned affections, but dread that they could not act on them. She slowly rose from the desk chair and rested gently against the mattress, right beside Rachel.

"You…" Quinn began but trailed off as she looked at the small brunette's form.

Rachel nodded weakly and Quinn's eyes began to burn with unshed tears.

"We just can't go there, Rachel…we _can't_. It could mess up everything." Quinn stated dejectedly.

"Okay…just please don't leave." Rachel spoke pleadingly and Quinn couldn't help the moisture that began to spill from her eyes as she scooted over to Rachel. She wrapped her arms around the small woman and held her close.

To everyone else they were both weak and pathetic. Clinging to the other like it was life or death. They relied on the other far too much. But the sad fact was they both craved something that they never had before – the love and attention of another.

Its human nature to want that closeness to another, and it's a closeness that family, regardless of how much they love and care they show, can _never _replace or fill. It's a void that can only be filled by another. When someone is denied that…it is a loneliness and pain that's almost unbearable.

Eventually, time found them laying atop the bed encased in one another. They hadn't spoken a word for quite some time. The slight movement against the right side of her body let her know Rachel was still awake.

Quinn, however, was just about to fall asleep went a faint voice was heard.

"What do we do now?" Rachel asked quietly. Her words were somewhat muffled by Quinn's shirt.

"Nothing has to change, Rachel. There just needs to be a line drawn…and we can't pass it."

She felt Rachel swallow against her chest before she spoke.

"I'd say we've been tiptoeing around the line for the past week now." She whispered.

Quinn smiled at the statement.

"That's true…you are quite affectionate…warm and kind. Everything my family wasn't. Emotions just weren't dealt with in my family. So being with you and your fathers while it's different, it's a good different and I certainly don't want that to change." Quinn said softly. She smiled yet again when Rachel released a content sigh against her.

Not long after they fell into a comfortable silence. Well, as comfortable as one could be after such an intense exchange. Both women had fully laid their hearts on the line, and lucky for both, heartbreak had been mostly spared.

However, Rachel was laying against Quinn's chest, and was listening intently to her rhythmic heartbeat. It was beating strong and had a very soothing effect. She was heavy in her thoughts at that moment.

Quinn had stated that any further development couldn't happen because she was afraid it would destroy their friendship. However, in the back of her mind, she ultimately wondered if Quinn was questioning her sexuality. Could it be Quinn didn't want to have a relationship with her because she was a woman? Or worse, what if her disability had a bearing on the situation? Quinn had never alluded to such things, but paranoia would almost always overcome rational, at least in her case.

Surely, if Quinn had been uncomfortable with her closeness and affection, she would have approached her about it at the beginning. Rachel had grown up in a tolerant and loving household, but not everyone was as lucky, and it certainly seemed Quinn was one of those unfortunate few.

After a few minutes of thought, Rachel's insincerities bubbled to the surface.

"Quinn?" She waited until she heard a soft reply. "Do you think it would be different if I wasn't a woman?" She asked softly as she felt Quinn shift next to her.

"No, Rachel…I've known who I was for a long time. My father was never tolerant of anything outside the norm. He whipped me when I was young just for associating with another child who had two fathers. I pushed how I felt deep down inside me. I almost never found myself again…that was, until…until they died and I was no longer tied to them. It's still hard to a degree. I have to fight my life's upbringings regardless of their presence, but no…it has nothing to do with you being a woman."

Rachel nodded in response and continued her line of questioning.

"What about my disability?"

With that Quinn pulled back, almost as if she was offended Rachel would even ask her such a question.

"Of course not. That has absolutely no bearing on the situation." She let out a soft huff before continuing. "Although, if you could see…we might not even be having this conversation in the first place." Quinn stated simply. She felt Rachel shuffle, moving away from her as well.

"When are you going to realize that there are far more important qualities about you, than just your appearance? Especially to me?" Rachel inquired seriously.

She looked up to Rachel and swore she felt her heated gaze. She swallowed slowly as she thought for a moment.

"When you realize you're equally important and worthy. That you're absolutely beautiful on the inside and out…and when you finally realize that all your dreams can come true despite your disability."

She saw a small smile spread across her face as she lay down against Quinn once more.

"Fair enough."

* * *

The weekend flew by as usual. Typical for a holiday break. They never did seem to last long. Quinn had remained at the Berry house as the Berry men prepared her new room. Several things had to done before she could official move in. First and foremost, everything had to be cleaned out, which meant several days' worth of organizing alone. Then came fresh paint and the placement of furniture.

Leroy thought her room would officially be ready by Christmas break which was a little over three weeks away. She would still remain at the house, of course.

After their conversation on Friday night, Quinn and Rachel had resumed their normal behavior. They certainly were closer, that was for sure and that closeness translated right through the front doors of McKinley High that Monday morning.

Rachel had hold of Quinn's arm as she led her through the bustling hallways.

"Oh look…it's the Hobbit and Scarface." Santana chirped with a sarcastic tone. Brittany was standing right next to her as they gathered their books for their first class.

"San…be nice." Brittany warned.

"I don't trust her. She's up to something and so help me God, if it involves Berry I'll kick her ass all over this school." Santana swore as she shoved the contents of her locker around.

"There just friends. I told you, Q has changed. She likes Rachel now. I'm glad their friends…their not lonely anymore." She stated happily.

Santana froze at her statement. Brittany had approached her about it many times and now it was starting to hurt. She didn't want to be reminded of her friend's death on a daily basis.

"B...Q is dead. _That_ Quinn is not Q. She's dead and that's that." Santana spoke bitterly as she slammed her locker shut. Brittany recoiled at the force used but quickly recovered.

"But it is her, San!" She protested vehemently.

"Come on B, we have to get to class."

* * *

The next few weeks went by without a hitch. Quinn had remained at the Berry house since Thanksgiving and was looking forward to spending Christmas break with people she now considered family. It was Friday and students only had three more days remaining until the long awaited winter break. It was a break that students and facility alike enjoyed immensely.

Glee had been going great as well. Puck had performed a hilarious and quite awesome mash-up of "Pour Some Sugar on Me" and "You Shook Me All Night Long". Leave it to Puck to perform songs with sexual innuendos. Everyone enjoyed them of course. I mean come on, who in their right mind wouldn't appreciate and enjoy the fine musical talents of Def Leppard and AC/DC. They're classics man!

Finn had performed "Midnight from the Inside Out" by The Black Crows. Quinn hated to admit it, but he actually did a halfway decent job. She would never tell anyone other than Rachel though, but that wasn't too hard to begin with.

Kurt and Blaine were honestly the only two from Glee to make an effort at friendship. They even sat with her and Rachel during lunch. Everyone else generally kept their distance, but remained otherwise neutral to Quinn.

Mercedes, Tina, Mike, and Sam had already performed their numbers and for some odd reason, Quinn couldn't remember their performance songs. They must not have been that interesting.

She and Rachel were scheduled to perform their audition the last day of classes as was Santana, Brittany, Finn, Kurt, and Blaine.

Quinn had gotten up that morning only to realize she was alone. She walked downstairs and found a note on the table reminding her of Rachel's biannual appointment with her ophthalmologist that day. Quinn got ready as usual and headed off to school with the intention of picking up Rachel's school work so she wouldn't get behind. Luckily, since it was only a few days until break, the course loads were minimal.

"Quinn," Hiram greeted her at the door. He was obviously about to head out somewhere.

"Hey Mr. Hiram, I knew Rachel wasn't at school today so I thought I would bring her school work home. I didn't want her to get behind."

"Oh, um…that was very kind of you, Quinn." He stepped outside and closed the front door. Quinn was on edge, this was definitely out of the ordinary. "As you know, Rachel when to her ophthalmologist this morning…they have made the final prognosis… she will never regain her sight back. Her vision loss is permanent. The doctors had remained hopeful; especially with the prescribed medication…but-"

"Is she here?" She asked quickly.

"She's in her room…maybe you can cheer her up a bit, she always brightens up when you're around, Quinn." Hiram spoke quietly.

She nodded, opened the front door, and headed upstairs. She heard noise in the kitchen and knew Leroy was more than likely preparing supper. She topped the stairs and approached Rachel's closed door. She knocked twice with no answer. She tried again and only opened when she heard a slight acknowledgment.

"Rach?" She called out softly through the crack in the door. She saw enough to know that Rachel was laying down, back turned to the door.

"Quinn?" She called out over her shoulder. Her voice cracked and Quinn could tell she had been crying.

"Yeah, it's me."

"I suppose my fathers have already told you the news." Rachel spoke.

Quinn could hear the disdain and sadness in her voice. She also sounded angry and her words carried a very untypical bite. She wasn't quite sure she had ever heard Rachel in such a manner; it was very unsettling.

"Rach-" Quinn began.

"Don't…don't go their Quinn. I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear how _sorry _you are or about how things will get better or how strong of a person I am, because honestly those words have no meaning. Five years…for five years I have been pitied and looked down upon for my disability. My world was turned upside down…all my dreams were crushed. Your encouraging words or pity will not bring my sight back. _Nothing_ will bring my sight back and nothing will make me feel better right now…so just…please leave me alone, Quinn." She spoke through tears as Quinn looked on heartbroken.

"Rach, please…just let me help you, be there for you. You don't have to go through this alone. Just let me hold and comfort you if that's all I can do…"

"No…I can't bear you to be near me right now…let alone touch me." Quinn visible recoiled at those words.

"W-what?"

I know what you said that day…about not wanting to be more than friends…but don't you see Quinn just how much I want that? I feel helpless…useless, but when you're with me…I feel none of those things. You make me feel _so _much, Quinn…but I can't help but think…" She paused as she tried to compose her thoughts. Quinn said nothing as the color drained completely from her face, her voice stuck somewhere in her throat. "That night…I felt as if I had lost everything. I told myself that I would rather have you as a friend and nothing else, than to jeopardize everything we had built…but I want more Quinn…and I know you do too." She whispered.

"Rach…"

"Just think about what I said, but in the meantime…give me some space, Quinn…please."

Quinn's heart was felt like it was being ripped from her chest. Here she thought she was doing the right thing for them both, but now she was faced with the probably of losing Rachel anyway. Rachel was right, she did want more…so much more, but she was terrified she could, once again, lose everything should they fail. However, with the current path they were walking, that possibility was still likely.

At the moment, Rachel was hurting. She had been rejected by her best friend and told that her life would never regain the normalcy that she grown to expect. Quinn wanted nothing more than to go over to her, and kiss away her pain and sorrow. Show her how truly loved and special she was, but Rachel would always question Quinn's motive – was it out of sympathy?

Quinn left the room mutely with tears streaming down her face and shut the door with a certain finality. She walked down the stairs hurriedly and reached for the front door knob when Leroy stopped her.

"Quinn? Are you all right?" He asked out of concern. She could only shake her head. "Did Rachel say something to you?"

Quinn nodded. She was still afraid to speak, not knowing if her voice could remain steady.

"She's just upset, Quinn. Give her time and she'll come around. They have prepared her for this news for years, but there has always been a small sense of hope. Hope that medicine or new technology could revive her sight. It's tough, though. No amount of preparation can truly prepare someone for news such as this. News that will forever impact your life…I'm sure you went through something similar." He spoke as she nodded her head weakly.

The truth was Quinn couldn't remember any of the conversations that had occurred while she was at the hospital. However, she could only guess it was similar. When someone is damaged to extent of herself, full physical recovery is nothing more than a dream. A dream that will never surface.

She nodded weakly.

"You are staying for supper, correct? We about have you room complete…I'm sure you could sleep in there if you truly wanted to."

"Mr. Berry…I can't and I hate to say that, but…I can't stay here right now. I'll um…I'll stay back at the shelter until Rachel's ready. This is her home…and if she doesn't want me here…then I won't stay here." She stated.

"Quinn, you know we didn't want you to go back to the shelter. As far as we're concerned, this is your home now."

"I know Mr. Berry and I appreciate everything you guys have done for me. Hopefully, I'll be able to come back soon, but until then…just please tell Rachel…" She paused. She wanted to say _"please tell Rachel I love her"_ but she figured that was too much, especially with what just happened. She decided against it. "…I'll see her on Monday."

With that she gave him a hug and made her way back to the shelter.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading! Please review if you have the time! It is always appreciated but never demanded. :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Chapter 8 as promised! Hope you guys enjoy! :) This chapter is not beta'd so all mistakes and inconsistencies are mine. **

* * *

_Feather light touches were felt upon her cheek as she turned her head into the touch. She couldn't see their face, but of course, she couldn't see anything to begin with. All she could sense was a soft body leaning gently into her, a hand resting upon her cheek, and heavy breaths ghosting across her face. Her own hands clutched desperately at shoulders as she urged them closer. Her breathing increased as a pair of lips brushed against her own. Her heart pounded within her chest and she was sure she'd faint from the sheer pleasure her body was experiencing. She had never felt this way before._

_"Rach…" She whispered shakily into her ear. _

_She knew that voice all to well. It was a voice full of affection and admiration; it was one she would forever remember and it belonged to the one person who had changed her life for the better. Hands that had remained idle upon the woman's back slowly began their ascent up to her face. Her fingers delicately traced over her jaw, cheek, and then lips before resting in long golden locks. Rachel's fingers sifted through soft hair before easing her head up to brush their lips together._

_"Kiss me?" Rachel asked against her lips. The woman responded eagerly with a sense of passion yet gentleness that made Rachel's body and chest ignite. One hand had now slipped to the woman's lower back and her fingers brushed against skin. _

_At the first contact of skin, Rachel felt a slight tremor course through her lover's body. _

_"I love you, Rachel."_

_As soon as those four words were spoken, she opened her eyes and was greeted by the most beautiful sight. She could see again. Tears welled-up within her eyes at the sight of the beautiful blonde woman looking down at her with such sincerity and love._

_She took the time to study her face for fear she might not ever see it again. She traced the lines and angles, committing it all to memory as candle light illuminated the area around them in a soft amber glow. The image simply took her breath away as she breathlessly closed her eyes as their lips met once again._

_"I love you, too." Rachel whispered as she gently stroked her cheek. She was so beautiful, almost like an angel. "You are so beautiful, Quinn." She spoke as her eyes darted across Quinn's face. Long gone were the scars and tattoos that once littered her body. Maybe it had all been a dream. She hoped so at least. Maybe everything up until that point had been a dream. However, at the moment, she was staring at the epitome of beauty. _

_Rachel's fingertips edged upward underneath the hem of Quinn's nightshirt._

_"May I take this off?" Rachel whispered as she studied her face ardently, her fingers traced incoherent patterns across her skin. _

_"Please…" Quinn nodded in return as she helped Rachel pull the top off. _

_Small tan hands immediately found the newly discovered skin and relished in their touch. _

_Not long after, all remnants of clothing where shed and both women lay bare to the other. Their forms were silhouetted in ethereal light from the candles burning so brightly. Touches are felt as strong and determined arms wrap around each other._

"_Quinn…please-"_

She awoke with a start at the sound of her obnoxious alarm clock. She tried to calm her rapid heartbeat but that effort proved futile as her heavy breathing continued. She shifted slightly in her bed and realized for the umpteenth-time that week, her bed was empty.

She also realized that her world, which had been drenched in images and color, was now black and lifeless. A stark cry from the vivid dream she had just experienced.

"_Quinn…"_ She whimpered softly as warm tears began to cascade down her face. It had been close to a week since she last spoke to Quinn and she had no one to blame but herself. Self pity would get her nowhere, but she was Rachel Berry and drama was always present.

Her dreams had evolved greatly, more sensual, since the declaration of possible love from Quinn almost one month ago. It didn't help the fact that Quinn refused to acknowledge their situation, but merely brushed it off in-lieu of friendship. A few weeks had passed since she and Quinn had discussed their relationship, and the line had yet to be crossed. Perhaps that was due to Rachel's discouraging diagnosis. She had completely isolated herself from everyone, most importantly Quinn.

She threw back the covers and decided today was going to be different. Today was her and Quinn's regional performance duet. She would not allow this to be messed up because of her selflessness. She would right things with Quinn, if Quinn was willing to forgive her, that is. She could only hope.

* * *

It had been a particularly long day for both Quinn and Rachel. They hadn't spoke yet, mainly due to the fact, Quinn still thought Rachel was upset, so she kept her usual distance. However, it was now the end of the day. The end bell signaled the official start of winter break. A few Glee members grumbled about the afterschool meeting, but to Mr. Shues' surprise, everyone was in attendance. Several groups were to perform ahead of Quinn and Rachel. The first was Santana and Brittany who performed "Starts with One" by Shiny Toys Guns. Kurt and Blaine performed the classic "Owner of a Lonely Heart" by YES.

Class was just about over when Mr. Shue called for Quinn and Rachel.

"Quinn…Rachel, you guys ready?"

Both women stood up and walked to the front of the class. Quinn sat down at the piano as Rachel stood next to it, hand resting lightly on the polished surface. They hadn't spoken nor rehearsed together for nearly a week. However, once Quinn played the first notes to the recognizable song, whatever previous issues that had plagued them over the past week, suddenly melted away. They say music is a universal language, connecting people in the most important of ways. It unites rather than divides, and it is capable of speaking those unspoken words. The great poet Victor Huge once said that _Music expresses that which cannot be put into words and that which cannot remain silent._ That is never more true.

_"Spend all your time waiting, for that second chance." _

Quinn began and Rachel immediately felt a shiver move up her spine. She gripped the side of the piano trying to still herself against something solid. She knew it would be an emotional song; they planned it that way after all. However, after the past five days, it held an even deeper meaning. She took a steadying breath as Quinn continued.

_"For a break that would make it okay." _

_"There's always some reason, to feel not good enough." _

_"And it's hard at the end of the day." _

_"I need some distraction, oh beautiful release." _

_"Memories seep from my veins." _

_"Let me be empty, oh and weightless and maybe I'll find some peace tonight."_

Quinn sang in such a strong and unwavering manner that it brought chills to those around her. Each word was dripping with emotion and a connection that only a select few could manage. Her hands and fingers glided effortlessly over the ebony and ivory keys that just added to the simplicity and haunting nature of the performance.

Rachel joined in right at the chorus; their harmonies blended beautifully.

_"In the arms of the angel,"_

_"Fly away from here."_

_"From this dark cold hotel room,"_

_"And the endlessness that you fear."_

_"You are pulled from the wreckage,"_

_"Of your silent reverie."_

_"You're in the arms of the angel,"_

_"May you find some comfort here."_

There was a break as Rachel readied herself to begin. She had been standing off to the side piano; the bench was within hands reach. As Quinn continued to play, she quickly turned to the bench and sat down. She scooted closer as their thighs brushed. She inhaled deeply as she began her verse.

_"So tired of the straight line,_ _"_

_"And everywhere you turn,_

_"There's vultures and thieves at your back."_

_"The storm keeps on twisting,"_

_"Keep on building the lies,"_

_"That you make up for all that you lack."_

_"It don't make no difference,"_

_"Escaping one last time,"_

_"It's easier to believe."_

_"In this sweet madness,"_

_"Oh this glorious sadness_ _,"_

_"That brings me to my knees."_

Once again they harmonized beautiful as the chorus was sung. They continued to sing the remainder of the song in unison. Every now and then, Quinn would turn to look at Rachel. More so, than she believed she did away. Truthfully, Rachel was in her element and it was one of the most stunning things to witness. The song had truly accomplished its desired effect. Mr. Shue had stood from his seat clapping as was the rest of Glee club.

"Wow! Guys…that was amazing…but that goes for all of you as well. You all did a fantastic job." He said motioning to the entire club.

"Mr. Shue's right. They should be our Regional's couple." Tina stated as she nodded over to Quinn and Rachel. "They sound amazing together and it sends a powerful message."

Santana snorted in disbelief and suddenly all eyes were on her.

"You're kidding me, right? They're like beauty and the fuckin' beast up there!" Santana exclaimed.

Quinn flinched at the blunt statement and the color instantly drained from her face. She felt the slightest of pressure against her leg and she realized Rachel had placed her hand there. Quinn looked around in panic as eyes settled on her. Her breathing became erratic and she rose unsteadily from the bench.

"Santana, that's enough! Out of my classroom!" Mr. Shue spoke angrily.

"She's right…I'm sorry Mr. Shue." Quinn stated.

She couldn't hear anything other than the obnoxious ringing in her ears. When had that started? Probably about the same time her vision began blur. She vaguely remembered a few Glee members try to stop her from leaving, Rachel was among those. Quinn withdrew her hands from them blindly as she exited the suffocating room. She didn't even recall making it to the bathroom as she immediately approached a sink and began to flood her face with cold tap water; hoping that it would clear her mind and bring her back to reality. However, it did not accomplish that. Instead, when she looked up, she was greeted by a monster – a beast looking straight back at her.

She shook with rage at the beast she had now become. At the moment, every ounce of self-worth she had established over the past couple of months (which was very little) had been blown to an oblivion. She didn't realize until that moment, how delicate the balance between self-loathing and self-worth truly was. Her insecurities were at an all-time high and they had reached their tipping point. She grabbed the nearest tin trash can and threw it into the large mirror with all the rage she could muster. A few stray shards flew back on her; peppering her face and arms with small shards of glass.

Her gaze went to the door and found a horrified Santana staring right back at her.

"What the fuck do you want, S?! Huh? Did you want to come in here and throw it all in my face…that I have deserved every _fucking_ thing that has happened to me?!"

"¡Dios mío!" She spoke in a rushed whisper as her hand flew up to cover her mouth in shock.

"Just leave me alone!" Quinn screamed.

Quinn turned her back to the Latina and headed for the far wall. She threw her back hard against the brink wall and finally allowed all her bottled up emotions to release as she sunk down to the cold, hard floor. She covered her face with shaking hands, when the light-headedness and ringing refused to halt their assault. She didn't even see Santana leave nor a young brunette enter the bathroom.

The next thing Quinn felt was a pair of strong and determined arms wrapping around her trembling form; encasing her in a safe and familiar embrace. Her eyes didn't even need to open to know the individual holding her. Her familiar scent enveloped Quinn as she buried her face deeper into Rachel's neck; trying her damnedest to escape. Everything was released at that moment. Quinn clutched desperately to the small brunette who was comforting her this time; tears unrelenting in their release as she sobbed away her pain.

A delicate hand stroked the bare skin of Quinn's scalp in a soothing motion, much like she would have done had hair been in its place. The motion seemed to have a calming effect on the young woman, so Rachel continued as they both sat huddled together on the bathroom floor. This was the first time Rachel had ever really touched the young women wrapped in her arms. Sure, there had been the occasional hand hold or caressing of the face, but never like this. Never this intimate. She was _holding_ Quinn.

"I'm sorry, Rachel…I'm so sorry." Quinn sobbed into her shoulder.

"Shhh" Rachel soothed as she brushed her lips against Quinn's forehead before placing soft kisses there. She could feel the deep scars running along Quinn's scalp and her heart sank a little each time her fingers made contact with one, which was quite often.

She had missed this _so_ much. This contact, even if it would never mean anything more, it was something she swore she couldn't live without. This past week had been painful for them both, but Rachel could sense Quinn's hardship more than her own. She said what she did that night in order to protect herself, to protect her heart from further heartache, but she hurt someone whom she loved deeply for selfish reasons.

"Let's go home, alright." She murmured quietly and Quinn nodded against her chest.

Both women finally made it out to the parking lot where Hiram had been patiently waiting. He saw both girls in distress but was quickly silenced with a reassuring statement from his daughter.

They arrived back to the Berry home and after repeated attempts to reassure her father that everything would be fine, both Quinn and Rachel headed up to her bedroom.

"I'm so sorry for shutting you out, Quinn. You didn't deserve that." Rachel whispered as they both lay down and pulled the covers over them.

"Don't, Rachel. Don't even think about it, all right. You were going through something I can't even comprehend let alone try to understand. You had every right to be upset and down."

"But you were only trying to help and I…"

"Shh, Rach. It's the past…and we can't change that, okay?" Rachel nodded and Quinn brought her in closer. "Can we just lay here for a bit? I'm exhausted."

"I would like that…just go to sleep. You'll feel better." Rachel soothed as her hand caressed Quinn's left arm.

Soon they both would succumb to much needed sleep. It was restful because they were both there with each other. It was a sense of safety and comfort.

* * *

Rachel was the first to wake, or so she thought. She didn't know the exact time and didn't want to trigger her automated alarm clock. It could be rather loud and she didn't want to disturb Quinn from her sleep. She figured it was after midnight, if the lack sounds throughout the house was any indication. She could generally tell if they were up by listening for voices, movement, the television or radio. However, it was completely silent. She took a deep breath and turned over towards Quinn. She leaned in and borrowed her face into Quinn's neck as her right hand draped fully over Quinn, resting right underneath her breasts.

Quinn who had felt Rachel stirring as she lay awake, gasped at the contact. It startled her more than anything, but also caused a completely different feeling to erupt within her.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. I shouldn't have done-" Rachel started as she pulled herself away only to be pulled back by Quinn.

"Don't..." Quinn began trying her best to reassure the young girl. "I just…it's been a while since anyone has been this close to me… let alone touched me like that. I'm still not completely used to it. People generally avoid me like I have the plague or something." Quinn spoke gently as she tried to lighten the mood, but her breath was stolen from her when the faintest touch was felt on her neck. Her eyes immediately closed at the soft touch.

It was by no means the first time Rachel had touched Quinn, but there was a certain purpose behind her ethereal touch.

"Can-can you really tell what someone looks like just from touching them…their face?" Quinn asked in nothing more than a whisper as soft finger tips danced across her skin.

"Sometimes yes, other times…no. We identify so much with just touch, so in some instances it's more of an emotional and personal connection that we make with those close to us. I may not be able to physical see you but I can feel you through touch and for me…that holds great importance. In a way, I feel closer to the person." Rachel responded and Quinn had to shallow every ounce of nervousness she was feeling.

"You can touch me…if-if you want to." She whispered.

"Really?"

"Of course." Quinn whispered as she gently took Rachel's hand in her own and led it up to her face. Once she made contact, Quinn released her hand and trailed her fingertips back down Rachel's arm. Quinn could feel the goose bumps that rippled across her arm as her fingers trailed against the smooth stretch of skin. Quinn was certain Rachel could feel the same reaction in her.

Quinn could tell Rachel was concentrating as her fingers skated across her skin. Her movements were soft yet determined. Whenever she would hit raised skin, her brows would furrow and she would tense up.

"How did you get all these?" She asked quietly. She was honestly afraid of the answer. Not much about Quinn's past had ever been discussed except her family.

"Car accident…about a year ago."

"Are all of these from the accident?" She inquired as her finger moved across a particularly large and long scar that went from her scalp down to her cheek.

"No… there are some on my lower back that are not." She was not going to elaborate any further, but when she saw the pained expression Rachel was giving, she continued on. "When I was younger, my father would punish my sister and I with a belt. Sometimes, if he was particularly angry with _me_, he would use the buckle end." Fingers stilled their movements as Rachel looked on in horror.

"…I can't-why...how could someone do something like that to you?" Rachel asked in horror.

"You didn't know my father. He was _mean_. He was drunk most of the time…and he was an angry drunk; the kind of drunk that when you looked in his eyes, you felt a vicious chill run down your spine. They would turn solid black…devilish. His eyes lack any sense humility; filled only with rage and fury, just waiting for the opportune moment to explode. My mother was too afraid to confront him about anything. She tolerated it because she had everything she wanted, money, a big house, and most importantly, status. My sister did no wrong in his eyes, so she very rarely got the belt. I on the other hand…well, let's just say the blame was always put on me." She stated as she felt nimble fingers begin to stroke her cheek again.

"I'm so sorry, Quinn. You didn't deserve that. How someone could do that to you is incomprehensible." Rachel continued as her hand, which had stayed idle for a majority of the conversation, was now once again moving along her face. Quinn's eyes never once left Rachel's face despite her desire to close them and relish her gentle touch. She marveled in her natural beauty.

Rachel's delicate fingers rested right at her pulse point on her neck. Quinn knew she could feel her rapid heartbeat beneath her finger tips.

"I wish I could see you. For all these years that I have been without sight…I've never wanted to see someone as badly as I want to see you." She whispered.

"You don't want to see me, Rach. Trust me. Anyway, you already see the part of me that matters – the part of me that everyone else refuses to see." Quinn whispered in reply.

Rachel shook her head gently in the dim light. Quinn saw that she was battling with herself and her breath was immediately taken away when she felt hesitant fingertips ghost over her lips. She froze at the contact and waited with bated breath for Rachel to retreat and draw back her hand in error. However, once Quinn felt the continuous pressure of nimble finger tips, all uncertainties flew out the window and into the blustery wind.

Quinn trailed her fingers up Rachel's arm and lightly grasped a delicate wrist. Her forefinger traced light circles on the back of Rachel's hand as Quinn's eyes studied Rachel's expression with the utmost care. Slowly, she brought a tan hand up to her month and gently kissed each fingertip before caressing her palm.

Quinn reached up between them, and with unbelievably soft fingertips, she brushed a strand of hair back behind her ears before trailing them across her brow, down her cheek, and over her lips. She could feel Rachel shudder, breath rushing out heavily through her nose.

"Rachel…may I kiss you?" Quinn asked softly as she leaned in ever so slightly, studying her face with apt attention. She not only felt but saw Rachel lean in as well.

"Please…" Came the short but definite response.

Quinn leaned in the remaining distance and brushed her lips delicately over Rachel's before connecting them in a short chaste kiss. Quinn's hand that had remained stationary at Rachel's neck had now moved to caress the back of her neck where she ran her fingers through her fine hair. The action made a noticeable tremor course through the small brunette's body as well as a soft whimper.

Quinn pulled back slightly, searching for any indication that she should stop. However, the delicate pressure of fingertips at her cheek that encouraged her to move closer, gave Quinn her answer.

She leaned back in and brushed her lips over Rachel's before connecting them once again. Unlike the first kiss which was tentative and uncertain, this kiss was more intimate. It was sweet, slow, and tender. They were simply trying to express everything they felt at that moment through the kiss. This was new and unchartered territory for both women, but it felt honest and true.

They had finally giving in to their desires. Nothing mattered at the moment. All that mattered was finally having the chance to kiss the one person who had been there. For both women, they discovered each other during the most challenging part of their lives as of yet. It was a moment, neither woman would ever forget.

Rachel clutched desperately to Quinn's back as they kissed and gently provided pressure, signaling Quinn to move on top of her as she shifted onto her back. She relished the feel and sounds around her. Quinn was laying lightly on top of her and her fingers had fisted into Quinn's soft cotton shirt. Her eyes were screwed shut tightly as her mind was inundated with broken images. Images of what Quinn could possibly look like and images of what she was doing. She imaged Quinn kissing her gently with a soft smile as her intense yet beautiful eyes pierced her very soul.

Rachel gasped as Quinn's right hand moved down to her neck and brushed delicately over her collarbone. Quinn took the opportunity to deepen the kiss even further.

They kissed frantically and without hesitation despite the deep burning within their chests from the lack of air. Suddenly Quinn pulled back and looked down at Rachel. She was breathing heavily and her lips were slightly swollen and she was overcome with need. A need to _see_ Rachel.

"Rachel? Will you open your eyes?" She asked softly.

Rachel hesitated for a moment. Her mouth open and closed trying desperately to find the right words.

"Quinn…they're not pretty. I've heard their discolored and…that's mostly why I keep them closed." She said quietly, almost ashamed.

"Please?" Quinn asked softly as she stroked Rachel's cheek gently. She didn't want to force Rachel to do anything she was uncomfortable with, and she wanted her to know that.

Rachel nodded and soon, without much effort, Rachel opened her eyes to reveal her stunning brown eyes. They were just as striking and expressive as Quinn remembered. The only noticeable difference was a slight haze that covered her pupil.

She was immediately overcome with emotion as she looked down at Rachel. If she hadn't have known better, she would have swore Rachel was looking directly into her soul. Her eyes were centered directly on Quinn's. Tears instantly began to fall as she tenderly began to brush hair away from Rachel's face. Her fingers eventually combing through lush brown locks.

"My God, Rachel…you are so beautiful." She spoke ardently as she leaned down and brushed her lips against Rachel's once again, preparing her for the kiss.

Rachel never did have the chance to respond before she felt soft lips calm hers once more.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you Rachel…it's something I never want to do again." She spoke against Rachel's lips. She felt small hands stroke her head before caressing against her neck.

"I'm sorry too, Quinn. Will you please stay with me?"

"Of course."

They remained entwined as they feel asleep, both exhausted from the roller-coaster of emotions they experienced. Hopefully tomorrow would lead to beautiful beginnings.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! If you have any ideas or suggestions for the next few chapters feel free to PM me or review. I'm always up for ideas and will do my very best to incorporate them into the story. Until next time! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! I was hoping to have this updated by the weekend, but I finally received my final edit of my new novel over the weekend. So needless to say, my weekend was spent, happily I should say, sifting through that. I had been waiting on it for over a month so I was excited to say the least. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, follows, and of course for reading. You guys are awesome! Also, this story is still unbeta'd. I know I make mistakes, so please try to over look them. I do try to catch them, but I generally can't spot them all. If anyone might be interested in beta-reading this story, just PM me. I can always use the extra set of eyes. :)**

**Disclaimer: yeah...don't own Glee.**

* * *

_"The most beautiful people we have known are those who have known defeat, known suffering, known struggle, known loss, and have found their way out of the depths. These persons have an appreciation, a sensitivity, and an understanding of life that fills them with compassion, gentleness, and a deep loving concern. Beautiful people do not just happen."_ - _Elisabeth Kübler-Ross_

* * *

The morning light was seeping through the sheer window drapes, casting soft light across the room. She didn't know how long she had been awake or if she had even been asleep in the first place. It was not because she wasn't tired. The previous day and night had been a roller coaster of emotions, and she was exhausted. She guessed she did in fact drift off to sleep at some point because she vaguely remembered the sweetest of dreams. However, her reality was not far off at the moment. The old saying that you finally know you're in love when your reality becomes better than your dreams; well this was never more true. For the moment, for this brief moment in time, she was the happiest she had ever been and she didn't want it to end. Was she truly in love? Surely to God she was. There was no other explanation. If this wasn't love…then she knew, for one-hundred percent certainly, that she would never experience it. This contentment…this overwhelming joy…and happiness. Her heart ached in the absolute best of ways.

She inhaled deeply and smiled at the weight felt upon her chest. Memories of the previous day, but most importantly, memories of the past night washed over and consumed her. This was real…this was her reality…and God was it wonderful.

She remembered the pain on Rachel's face, the uncertainty, and then suddenly, they were giving into everything they had been denying for the past few weeks...years in Quinn case. She remembered how it felt to kiss Rachel for the first time. Her world stopped the moment their lips touched. Every damn cliché in the book occurred at that one moment.

Quinn felt the kiss through her whole body and prayed to God Rachel felt it just as much as she did. If she remembered the small whimpers and gasps that Rachel breathed against her lips, she was hopeful she did feel just as much. Her body had been ignited, her mind became foggy, and her heart did this incredibly weird fluttering thing. It was other worldly. Even when they clutched to one another desperately, and feigned sleep, the magic still had not been broken.

Quinn shifted and tensed her body ever-so-slightly and only then realized how much it protested its current state. She had a crick in her neck, her right leg was tingling from numbness, and her back ached; but she certainly wasn't going to be the first to move. She could tolerate the minor aches as long as the small brunette draped across her body, remained against her, and hopefully experiencing her own beautiful dreams.

Quinn let out a soft chuckle at Rachel's current state. She was half way draped across Quinn with her head situated right under Quinn's neck and her right arm at rest right beneath Quinn's breasts. Their legs were also entangled. Quinn's heart warmed and fluttered at not only the contact, but at the memories of last night. She smiled brightly as she heaved a deep sigh of relief; her chest rising as she did so.

Rachel must have felt the movement because she soon began to stir. Quinn had stayed with Rachel for many nights, and always knew mornings brought a sense of disorientation for the young woman. Just imagine experiencing dreams surrounded by objects and color and then abruptly wake to darkness...void of anything and everything. Complete nothingness.

Quinn hummed softly as not to startle her and took her free arm and rubbed soothing patterns across her back.

"Morning, Rach." Quinn whispered as she felt Rachel move more. She heard a slight mumble of acknowledgment and smiled before she placed a soft kiss against the top of her head.

"Mornin'." Rachel replied sleepily as she tried to bury her face deeper into Quinn's neck. "How long have you been awake?" She asked before she placed a soft kiss against Quinn's clavicle. Rachel's hand searched for its mate – a battered and bruised hand. She found Quinn's arm and gently trailed her fingers down before successfully finding her hand and taking it within her own, effectively weaving their fingers together. She then brought it up to her mouth and placed a soft kiss against their intertwined fingers.

"I don't know…an hour maybe?" Quinn stated softly as her eyes wondered the bright room. However, her mind was far from wondering as she focused on the movements of the body that lay against her…or better yet, the leg and foot that keep brushing against her own with every movement the small brunette made.

"What time is it?" Rachel asked quietly, unaware of the effects her movements were causing the woman beneath her.

"Almost eight."

Rachel hummed in approval before she rested her head against Quinn chest. She stayed silent for several minutes as she listened to the rhythmic heartbeat beneath her. The slow rising and falling of her chest lulled her into a state of full contentment. Without thinking she moved her hand slightly and began to stroke the top of Quinn's hand with her thumb. She almost instantly noticed an increase in the young woman's heart rate. She smiled as she continued her movements.

"What are you thinking about?" Rachel asked after a few more moments of silence.

Quinn inhaled deeply and shifted ever-so-slightly before she answered. This very thought had been played over and over in her head.

"How stupid I've been these past few weeks," Quinn whispered and felt Rachel tense slightly. "I knew and understood how I felt…and I was stupid for fighting that. I just didn't want to lose the one good thing I had in my life. I would have rather had you as a friend than nothing at all…and I hate myself for putting you through what I did, all because I was scared. I should have been there for you. You received news that no one should have to hear, and I wasn't even strong enough to be here and support you…and I'm so sorry."

"Quinn, don't. I could have handled everything differently as well. I just…let's not talk about it anymore. Hanukkah and Christmas are coming up in the next two weeks and I'm just happy that I get to spend them with you…just like this. No more dancing around our feelings. We can now just be us.

"Boy I'm glad you said that." Quinn said with a huge smile. She had a plan, a plan that had been in the works for weeks. It came to a sudden halt over the last week, but now, with everything hopefully cleared up between them, Quinn could make it happen. "I would like to take you somewhere...if you're okay with that." Quinn stated softly.

Rachel quickly lifted her head so she could fully hear Quinn. She smiled brightly with a tinge of hope.

"Really? Like a date or…"

"Yes, Rachel, like a date."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, but…would you want to?" She asked, but quickly received her answer as Rachel nodded her head happily, a bright and wide smile stretched ear to ear. Quinn felt and saw her shift against her and soon soft, warm breath was felt against her neck and ear.

Quinn inhaled sharply at the welcomed contact and immediately wrapped her arms around the small brunette; splaying her hands across her back.

"I would love to." Rachel whispered against her ear before placing a lingering kiss there. She moved slightly and then pressed another to the side of her forehead. Her right hand trailed a path up Quinn's neck and finally rested against her cheek. "Is this all right?" Rachel asked breathily into her ear.

"More than." Quinn gasped as she felt lips brush against the sensitive skin beneath her ear.

The contact was intimate beyond belief…it wasn't sexual per se, but Quinn could definitely feel a difference in her movements as opposed to last night. Everything was now out in the open and they didn't have to suppress their feelings anymore.

She felt the slightest brush of tongue against her skin and her whole body just about exploded.

"God…how do you do that?" Quinn gasped as Rachel was trailing kisses up and down her neck. It was driving her absolutely mad in the best way possible.

"What?" Rachel breathed against her neck before placing another kiss there.

"Make me feel so much?"

"It's good right…a good feeling?" Rachel asked as she sat up on her elbow above Quinn.

Quinn lightly stroked her arm as she responded. "Definitely," Quinn spoke with a smile. She saw Rachel's eyes flutter open for just a second, flashing bright brown orbs. She closed them quickly and Quinn instantly missed them. That was the one thing she missed about Rachel. Her eyes had always been so expressive, showing emotion that her body refused to exhibit. That was what always hit Quinn hard in the heart. Whenever she would put down and spit harsh insults to the small brunette, Rachel always hung her head high, never indicating her pain, at least until she was well out of sight. Quinn always saw it, though. The flash of hurt, sadness, and anguish would always surface, and Quinn hated herself more each and every time. They were the same beautiful, bright brown eyes that were so accepting of her as a child, but eventually reflected hurt and betrayal.

Even now, they showed Rachel's heart. Quinn saw it firsthand last night, as she was sure Rachel's gaze had penetrated to her very soul.

Quinn cupped Rachel's chin and directed her face towards her.

"You don't have to keep your eyes closed around me, you know that right." Quinn spoke tenderly, caressing her cheek.

"I just…I know they make some people uncomfortable. When it first happened, I left them open…instincts I guess, but I know people stared at me. To a degree…I guess I'm uncomfortable...ashamed of them."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, Rach. They are just a beautiful and bright as ever. I love seeing them. It's like I'm seeing a part of you that no one else has the pleasure of seeing, and even though you can't see, you still express yourself through them. It's a raw yet beautiful expression, but if it makes you uncomfortable, then-"

"I'll think about it, okay." She whispered as her fingers fluttered against patches of raised skin.

Quinn's eyes automatically wanted to close from the contact. How could she feel so much with just simple touches? She knew though. She knew what she was feeling was not simple; it was complicated and complex on every level imaginable. It was the type of emotion very few people would have the fortune of experiencing. She resisted the urge to close them and instead, focused on the young woman above her. She studied her face intently as she felt fingers trace scar after scar.

"I wish I could see you." She whispered before she leant down and placed a soft kiss to the particularly large scar across her head.

"I know," Quinn replied looking at her reverently as she stroked her cheek.

Quinn couldn't imagine a world without sight. Without colors or seeing the sheer beauty of the world. She couldn't fathom what Rachel had gone through and was still going through. Granted she had coped and made the very best of her misfortune. Other senses became fined tuned, and she now experienced the world in a different way. However, Quinn would have done anything; given up anything to give Rachel her sight back…but that was impossible. Even though she might not be able to give Rachel her sight back, she would do her damnedest to be her eyes in return. It seemed the least she could do after all that Rachel had done for her. She did truly save her after all.

"Will you show me one of your tattoos?" Rachel asked, breaking Quinn from her thoughts.

For many, it might have seemed like an odd request, but Quinn understood and didn't think twice about it. For Rachel, it was a way to connect with Quinn. Whereas others could have observed and seen these details with their eyes, Rachel had to rely on feel and memory. She wanted to be able to see every part of Quinn that everyone else saw.

Quinn gently took her hand within her own and guided it to the small hollow where her neck met her collarbone. She felt lithe fingertips trace the outline of her scar and tattoo.

"What's this one?" Rachel asked quietly, her fingers still at work tracing the rough skin. She could feel Quinn's muscles and tendons working beneath her fingers and the occasional swallow. A sense of vulnerably hung in the air at that moment.

"It kind of looks like a spider's web…or think of cracked glass, you know, how it branches out. I guess some people could even see it as a mess of vines and thorns. I hate every one of them now…I want to have them all covered and redone once I'm older and can afford it. These mean nothing to me. If I'm going to have them, I want them to mean something." Quinn stated honestly.

Of course they had no meaning to her. Nothing that covered her body had any meaning to her. It was all forced upon, a part of the punishment. If she truly had to remain like this for the remainder of her life, she would get them covered.

"Why did you get all of these if there was no meaning to them?"

"To be honest…I don't know. It's all one giant blur…almost like I woke up one morning and was covered head to toe. I don't remember much…I guess it's my way of protecting myself…but, knowing me, I got them to cover up my scars. I wanted people to see the tattoos before they saw the scars…I didn't want them to see the broken person I was…am." She answered quietly.

"I'm assuming this is a scar," Rachel inquired as her fingers continued their movements, exploring the vast amount of skin left exposed by her nightshirt.

Quinn swallowed slowly as Rachel's fingers ventured dangerously close to the beginnings of her breasts, "Yeah…that was from my breathing tube." Rachel's face twisted in agony as Quinn spoke.

"The accident must have been horrific. I can't even imagine…" Rachel whispered as she brought her hand up to cup Quinn's cheek and she felt her nod within her hand.

"It was…the car was unrecognizable. It was on fire which is why I received the amount of burns I did. They had to pry me out of the car. Both my legs were caught on metal shards…so you can imagine how they look-"

"I don't want to hear anymore…please, I just can't." Rachel whispered catching Quinn mid-statement. She didn't want to know any more details. Details of how horrific the crash was and how Quinn became who she now was.

Before Quinn could apologize, a pair of soft lips caught her unaware as they crashed into her own. It was full of desperation, need, and an urge to forget. For Rachel, she needed to be reminded that Quinn was very much alive and well beneath her. Tangible evidence that this was no longer one of her dreams but the real thing beneath her.

The very moment she felt Quinn respond back with equal urgency, she decided she needed something…anything…more. She knew they weren't ready for any more, but at the moment, she just wanted to feel anything that Quinn would give. In her head, sequences from her dreams were playing out, and without much thought, nor breaking the contact they had, Rachel shifted her body to where she was laying more fully against Quinn, legs straddling her waist. Her right hand remained cupping Quinn's cheek and the other kept her balanced.

Rachel almost lost all sense of awareness when she felt Quinn's lips part beneath her own. Her heart was beating wildly within her chest when hands suddenly gripped the back of her neck and pulled her deeper in the kiss. Both women whimpered at the contact as long stifled desperation was finally released around them. For both women, this had been a long time coming.

Rachel's hand traced down Quinn's cheek, neck, and came to a rest right at her collar bone before moving down and clutching desperately at her hip. She felt Quinn respond just as eagerly as one hand found purchase in her long, dark locks, and the other grazed her lower back. When Quinn reached the bottom hem of her night shirt, she tucked her fingers underneath and caressed skin for the first time. Rachel moaned softly as she felt nimble fingers splay out across her skin.

"Quinn…" Rachel gasped softly and Quinn took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. The first brush of tongue sent both girls reeling and Rachel couldn't help but grasp her hip tightly; her fingertips digging into soft skin.

This was different. Different from anything she had ever experienced before. Sure, before the accident, guys, and some girls for that matter, were just lining up to be with her. However, she was one hundred percent positive it wasn't because they had emotional feelings for her. With them, it was either purely sexual, an ego booster that they were dating one of the most popular, beautiful, yet feared girls in school, or simply to uphold status. Emotions were never involved, at least not serious ones.

With Rachel, however, it was so much more than any of that. Here was a young woman who couldn't see her, therefore, was not merely attracted to her physical appearance, an impossibility now in her own opinion, but attracted to the person she had become on the inside. Every movement, every kiss, and every touch exemplified that very point. True feelings were now involved and it made Quinn's heart flutter with happiness, joy, excitement, and love. She had never felt this in synch with another person before and she only hoped she could make Rachel feel what she was feeling.

Their kisses quickly became frantic as their lips moved together heatedly. Their bodies began a slow rocking motion, as neither woman could stand the thought of remaining still. Quinn was lost within the combination of their movements and kisses; but when she felt a small hand tuck underneath her shirt and caress her stomach, panic set in.

Her insecurities washed over her within seconds. It was different when Rachel touched her face, neck, or arms. They were damaged, that much was true, but for Quinn, it was different. Rachel was only seeing parts or portions of her. It was completely different for Rachel to feel and see how truly damaged she was...her whole person. Some of her worst scars inhabited her stomach, chest, and other sections she didn't regularly display. She knew Rachel wouldn't see the scars, figuratively speaking, but it was insecurity to Quinn nonetheless.

It honestly hurt Quinn to think this because every touch, word, movement, and action that Rachel displayed emphasized how beautiful she thought Quinn was. She was beautiful in Rachel's eyes, and for her that was all that mattered. Her own self esteem and self-worth were both something Quinn would have to work on. They weren't something that could be fixed overnight…it was something that would take years.

Quinn brought her right hand up to caress Rachel's neck and her other rested atop Rachel's hand on her stomach, ultimately ceasing its movements. She didn't want Rachel to think she had done anything wrong, the complete opposite was true.

"Ra-Rach…we have to…have to stop." She said between breaths as she willed her heart to slow to a more normal rate.

"I'm sorry." Rachel spoke apologetically and Quinn couldn't help but smile. She really didn't need to apologize because that had been the most amazing feeling she had ever experienced. She leaned up slightly and pressed a soft kiss against her forehead.

"No, no sorry needed. We just…slow. We need-" A door was heard closing down the hall and Quinn stopped to listen for approaching footsteps. She finally released the breath she was hold when she heard the footstep retreat downstairs.

"Dad's up." Rachel whispered.

"How can you tell it's him and not Hiram?" Quinn asked quietly, still reveling in the moment.

"Because their mannerisms are so different. Daddy is timid…his steps are soft and close, and he always closes doors and draws gently. Dad is more…his steps are heavier and more broad and tends to be more forceful in his actions. I guess I've lived with them long enough to pick up on small things like that."

Quinn brushed the curtain of hair away from Rachel's face as she studied her intently. She stroked her cheek before placing a soft kiss against the tip of Rachel's nose. Her lips trailed downward before they claimed Rachel's once again.

"You're amazing." Quinn whispered against her lips.

Rachel smiled brightly in return as she trailed lingering kisses down her neck and finally rested her head against Quinn's chest; sighing contentedly.

"Could we stay like this? I'm quite content here…in your arms…finally." Rachel laughed softly at the last part. "It feels as wonderful as I imagined."

"You imagined us, huh?" Quinn playfully stated as she drew incoherent patterns across Rachel's back.

"I did," Rachel whispered. "Thank you."

Quinn furrowed her brow, "For what?"

"For being here with me," she stated simply.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Rach. You make me so happy…the happiest I think I've ever been. I feel content, happy…free, like I've finally found who I am…I found myself with you. "

"You make me happy too, Quinn. I…I know we've only known each other for a little over a month, but I feel as if I have known you my whole life. You're just…everything about you is familiar…comforting. I can't explain it."

Quinn swallowed at that statement. It was almost telling, like Rachel knew something…almost like she knew Quinn's secret. Quinn knew that was impossible, but it still seemed as if the statement was a way out. An open door for Quinn to be completely honest…but it was impossible. Rachel didn't know, she couldn't, and Quinn sure as hell wasn't going to say anything. She'd be committed and lose Rachel on top of that. Seriously, what was Quinn supposed to say? "We have known each other Rachel. I am really Quinn Fabray, the dead girl…who also happened to make your life Hell just because I was too weak and scared, and broken to treat you the way you deserved to be treated…full of love, admiration, and…well, love. I was turned into this by a witch as punishment for the awful person I had become…for the way I had treated you. But God damnit…I love you Rachel Berry. I always have…and I always will." Yeah…that would have gone over extremely well.

"Maybe…maybe we knew each other in a different life." Quinn countered, hoping that would be close to the answer Rachel was searching for. There was truth to that statement.

"Maybe…" Rachel trailed off as she relaxed more fully against Quinn.

They were just about to fall asleep when the doorbell rung.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review if you have the extra time. It is always appreciated! :) **


End file.
